<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subaku no Lee of Roran by decco6226</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652625">Subaku no Lee of Roran</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/decco6226/pseuds/decco6226'>decco6226</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Desert Training, Edge - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Torture, Romance, Ruined AU, Sabaku No Gaara - Freeform, Torture, Wyverntooth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/decco6226/pseuds/decco6226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dark time, when hope was bleak, three ninjas from the leaf move to the hot desert village of Suna to restart their lives. One, a talented blacksmith, and another, a young taijutzu master living with his boyfriend - the monster of Suna - live through their lives, fighting, learning, and living.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Rock Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Forest of Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>((This is a story, the RP between the amazing RPer on Twitter, @FerroFemina, and I. Please go give her a look at and follow - her RP's are absolute masterpieces like written author works, and we thought we'd upload ours!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feeling of a waterfall rolling down onto his back was undeniably chilly, however, he was no normal man. Sitting at each side of him was a master in one craft of which he was studying. While unable to produce chakra of his own, the ability to sense it was an incredible skill that had to be honed like any muscle. He'd agreed to take a frigid recovery in the waterfall when he couldn't break enough sweat during training with Gai.</p><p> </p><p>What followed was a long recovery state under the frigid waterfall. As a martial artist and a shinobi, he'd learned that ice baths and cold showers were the best things when recovering from a harsh workout. That much was obvious given that his screaming muscles had become little more than coos of relaxation and healing, yet that wasn't all he'd hear from his body as droplets rolled down his face in some appearance of tears he'd not shed when he was learning from the two greatest teachers he could've asked for.</p><p> </p><p>On his right, kneeling as if he were in the presence of an old friend during a glass of tea over shogi, was Maito Gai. His hair, normally bowl-cut and slick with natural oils from over-exercising, was sleek as could be while falling down straight from the weight of the dihydrogen monoxide currently dripping down his chest in two miniature waterfalls off his shoulders. Eyes distant and unfocused, he wore a soft smile, almost nostalgic. Whatever it was he was thinking about must've been something most pleasing because he didn't shake himself to the present to join the other two in his bathing of cold water.</p><p> </p><p>On Rock's left was a man of long, spiky hair in a shade similar to the grey of musket metal. Atop the sage's brow was the kanji for 'oil' on a horned hitae ate that seemed unknown in origin to anyone but its wearer. Red tear streaks ran down his cheeks as if to mourn the loss of every child taken too soon in the horrors of war, his face calmed by the cool water as two elderly toads sat on his shoulders in the same meditative position of lotus.</p><p> </p><p>Rock, a man of his word and his strength, was learning to train like a sage-like Jiraiya, The Village's Madness. It was the man wearing geta who had approached the bowl-cut lad with large eyes, proposing an opportunity no one else could've. "You don't have any chakra, but what if you could *borrow* Nature's instead of using the Gates?" He'd said to him a couple of weeks prior, leaving the boy to discuss it with Gai.</p><p> </p><p>While the Gates were a powerful tool unto themselves, it was debilitating to use them and required so much physical resilience that he wasn't guaranteed to have when it was necessary. Life and death weren't going to pull their punches, he had no reason to handicap himself. At the very least would he learn to do other things in the process, bringing his skills some new edges that he didn't have before. If he succeeded, then he'd be destined as the next Toad Sage. Should he fail, he'd become renowned as the only ninja in the world to be without chakra but be able to sense it. That sort of gift, and the mental refinement that sages underwent as they trained, would undoubtedly hone him into a much finer shinobi.</p><p> </p><p>Water doused downwards onto Lee in an endless stream of sensation almost like flame. Obviously, he stuck through it - because this was training, one of the best ways to improve the mind, body, and soul. One's "Springtime of Youth", as Guy and now Lee often said. </p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes in concentration and turned to his Sensei, staring through the falling water down his face like a wolf, and towards the man. Just a few hours ago they were slugging some attackers like it was just plain ol' training, and now here they were, in the dense forest of night under a waterfall. </p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the campfire, lighting up the blues and blacks around from the moon with outlines and highlights of yellow and orange, and then providing the natural color of all things around them.</p><p> </p><p>"... Guy Sensei... what are you thinking about?" Lee asked over the sound of falling water, hopping out from the frigid liquid, shaking water off, and not even getting changed, sprang upwards to a nearby branch. With a great swing, he started to pull his body around it in glamourous circles. His previous record was three-hundred and fifteen, so, obvious to the philosophy of the "Good Guys", Lee was determined to break the record - or else he would endure two extra hours of more cold waterfall training!</p><p> </p><p>Joining his student in the trees, personally using his feet like hooks so as to squat up against a branch separate from Rock, Lee’s sensei answered boisterously. “Why Lee, I was thinking about the day we met! I remember how determined you were as a younger lad and I must admit that never in my wildest dreams did I imagine Jiraiya would join us on a training exercise, let alone share a waterfall with us!” Guffawed Gai whose eyes were closed and his smile wider than could’ve been healthy for his jaws.</p><p> </p><p>Teeth as sparkling as cut diamonds, Gai’s smile was obnoxiously charming. Were it not for his familiarity with the Springtime of Youth, many would have mistaken him for a delusional pervert of some kind. That fact was made all the clearer as arboreal material waned against his repeated squats, rough bark made to be smoothed by his weight and movements. Leaves fell in random patterns like butterflies fluttering down to rest on the branches and ground, unable to fly back up thanks to the water which came off of Gai’s sopping wet body.</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle came from Jiraiya, inserting himself into the conversation as he followed after them. “You know, I’d never dreamed of meeting people so enthusiastic as you two. If I’d known there were ninja as great as you two, I might’ve taken a squad of my own...” He mused with total honesty, getting one of the toads to croak out something he nodded to. “Yes, I’m sure he’d make a fine replacement for me.” </p><p> </p><p>His speaking to the toad wasn’t actually odd. A summoner could understand their summoned companion far better than the average person, meaning that they were the mouthpieces for these powerful creatures. Gai had in fact served such a purpose when his students met his own summon, a large tortoise named Ningame.</p><p> </p><p>"Jiraiya Sensei!" Lee smiled, completing his twelfth loop. "Are you done with your spiritual cleanse as well?" He asked, smiling while still spinning around that one branch, using some more momentum to stop halfway through, doing a handstand on the tree, before continuing the motion in the opposite way.</p><p> </p><p>"Guy Sensei has promised a nourishing meal from all our hard training for today! I hope it provides a healthy filling for our beings and fuels our bodies and minds in our sleep until tomorrow!"</p><p> </p><p>Firelight trickled across Lee's face, making it shine even brighter than the sun itself as he spun, mentally counting each spin. Now he was at thirty-seven...</p><p> </p><p>He hoped, however, that he would only have to talk about being healthy to Lee Sensei, however. The last time he even brought the subject up around Jiraiya, the "Pervy Sage" as Naruto called him, true to his nickname, got the recommendation about self-pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being twenty years old and knowing full well about it, and about how Guy Sensei was an important part of the growth of your Springtime Flower, the adult-book-writer made sure to remind him about how a "full release" as he put it provided a regulative rest, promoted a winning attitude, and enhanced immunity and relieved a ninja's stress. </p><p> </p><p>Lee shivered at that thought, and completed his fifty-ninth swing, before looking to his teacher again. "What is it tonight, Guy Sensei? Stew? Some rice and wild greens? Fish from the glowing river from moonlight over yonder?" He beamed, already excited to do whatever Guy would recommend.</p><p> </p><p>“I think some fish sounds like a mighty fine meal, Young Lee!” Gai replied whilst continuing to pulverize bark with his continued upside down squats, liable to sport bruises atop his feet from his weight and the wood beating upon one another.</p><p> </p><p>Having heard the martial artist’s words, Jiraiya scoffed. “I’m not entirely done, actually. I’ll join you but I won’t be eating for a couple more days.” Those words caused Gai to slow down for a mere moment as he proceeded to warm his frigid body up with pure motion.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fasting, then! I envy your conviction, Jiraiya. Sadly, I’ve yet to properly master the fast!” Melodramatic tears fell from Gai’s eyes as he admitted his ‘greatest’ flaw, making the Sage release a boisterous guffaw.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a fast in the normal sense. I’ve been moving a lot recently so I haven’t been able to commune with nature like I normally do. I’m just getting in touch with nature again.” He informed them, smiling pleasantly.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Guy Sensei's tears started Lee's own waterworks as he continued to spin, already joining his master in tears. "Jiraiya Sensei, your dedication is always the thing to push me further in my training! After this mission, maybe I shall try some fasting too!"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, handstanding on the tree bark again, push-ups against the bark, before continuing. </p><p> </p><p>Thank the Gods for his hand wrappings, lest the bark rip and tear at his palms until they bleed.</p><p> </p><p>"What sort of ingredients should we get with our fish, Guy Sensei?" Lee asked with dedication. "What is my mission to assist in our healthy meal preparation?"</p><p> </p><p>Smiling in spite of the tears running down his forehead, Gai spoke proudly and clearly. “We shall gather native berries and nuts to add flavor to our delicious meal of Youthful Healthiness!!” His proclamation was more than enough to make the toads ribbit out some sort of laughter, their horizontal pupils wide with awe at the energy found within the spandex-clad shinobi.</p><p> </p><p>Patient for his chance to speak, Jiraiya chimed in once the topic of ingredients was elaborated. “I can help you with that if you’d like, fellas.” He offered generously, his eyes closed to let himself sense the world around him.</p><p> </p><p>In his mind’s eye formed the image of Gai’s silhouette shaped out of a white-blue fire belonging to a powerful ninja’s chakra coils. For Lee did he see no chakra yet did he feel a heartbeat wildly pounding in a breast most commendable. Yes, he imagined that his position would be succeeded by the Rock, for he knew he’d never find anyone with the same degree of passion or energy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Your compassion knows no bounds, Jiraiya! I accept your offer! Your knowledge of the wild is invaluable in all walks of life!!” Gai commended emphatically, the wetness of waterfall liquid having seemingly evaporated from his intense working out.</p><p> </p><p>Lee sprang like a pinwheel to the ground, landing on his toes, balancing with arms outstretched, and sighed. "Guy Sensei!" The teen smirked and turned to his teacher. "I bet I can gather more fruit and nuts quicker than you!"</p><p> </p><p>Oh boy, here we go...</p><p> </p><p>"The loser has to do one thousand push-ups before dinner starts!"</p><p> </p><p>Lee took the opportunity - like he was taught - to scan his surroundings... Nuts around here were not his expertise, but he did manage to see some berry bushes and fruit trees. And over to the west, near the waterfall where it was damp with moss, he was almost certain to find some mushrooms, and the water spring around it was full with clean, sweet water to drink and refill themselves all night. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you say, Guy Sensei?" He asked, giving the "Nice Guy" pose. "Jiraiya Sensei??"</p><p> </p><p>“If I move too much I won’t be able to commune with nature, so I’ll have to pass this time. Bring back what you find and I’ll help sort it.” Jiraiya said, happy to be included in the participation. He meant what he said too. Had he not a need to reconnect with the world as a Sage, he’d have most likely gotten involved to hone his body. Being married to an Amazoness-like leader in Nadeshiko, had whipped him into keeping his body toned. Still, did he have to balance the requirements.</p><p> </p><p>“On his behalf, I’ll do <b>two</b> thousand push-ups if I can’t gather more fruits and nuts than you, Lee!” Gai replied, flipping on top of his branch to mirror Lee’s ‘nice guy’ pose. Still did he have a delay given that his protégé was already scanning the environment. Quick as he was, Gai was still behind and was doing much the same as Rock had been until he spotted things in the distance which made him beam.</p><p> </p><p>“And go!!” Jiraiya said like he was a proctor of the Chūnin Exams, getting Gai to bolt off for his own portion of collecting.</p><p> </p><p>Lee rocketed off in the opposite direction, leaving a cloud of brown dust to collect in the air where his sandals once had just stepped.</p><p> </p><p>He hopped and spun through the forest, at first, stopping to grab some mushrooms that hid in the damn, darkened shade of a large oak deep in the forest. Placing them in his bag, he hopped upwards, still looking to see what he could find.</p><p> </p><p>In the first two minutes, he had gathered two handfuls of mushrooms, three fistfuls of berries, six apples, cherries, and a handful of wild herbs.</p><p> </p><p>He still had not come across any nuts, but he could use the rest of his time to fetch water at the stream. Unless, of course...</p><p> </p><p>He saw the two rabbits out of the corner of his eye - it was mainly just their movements, and in no time at all, he had launched two kunai as they flew through the wind with a whistle. Both landed through the white rabbits and pinned them to the bark of a tree, staining the fur, and some of the ground red. </p><p> </p><p>And he was back off to camp - he could fetch water in a minute.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving back at camp, Rock would be there to show off his haul. The two rabbits had since emptied themselves of whatever pellets were left in their bodies, having since gone limp after rigor Mortis had subsided. Meanwhile were the fruits and mushrooms exceptional in quantity.</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya had been meditating when he detected the approach of the spandex-clad Chūnin. His eyes opening, he smiled softly. “Looks like you’ve got quite the hall.” He said in admiration at the surplus of fruit and fungus.</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed!” Gai chimed in, carrying with him a bounty of nuts and meat yet nothing in regards to fruit. Fish were flailing in his larger catch, their bodies trapped inside of a moose’s freshly killed carcass. It Seemed Lee’s Sensei had snapped its neck. The nuts were hanging in bags from around his neck like some kind of ceremonial jewelry. Walking with the large beast over his shoulders, he was smiling brightly-a fish’s tail slipping out of the improvised basket that was the moose’s chest. Gross yet effective. When push came to shove, there was always a way to do things.</p><p> </p><p>“Meat, nuts, fruit and mushrooms...” Mused the Toad Sannin. “I hope you two can eat all of that, or we might need to go to the orphanage and share.” He was cupping his chin, eyes closed with a smile. Pulling at their heartstrings like that was somewhat cruel yet it came from a good place.</p><p> </p><p>Perverse as he was, he had a heart and that often influenced his efforts in the world. Seeking a protege was no different seeing as his last one passed away.</p><p> </p><p>Lee sighed a bit, disappointed in himself. All he caught were two small rabbits and a few mushrooms and berries... Compared to the massive amount of meat and fish his Sensei brought...</p><p> </p><p>The boy hid his disappointment with himself and gave the thumbs up. "Great job, Guy Sensei!!"</p><p> </p><p>And he instantly hopped to the ground, and started his punishment training! </p><p> </p><p>"One. Two. Three. Four."</p><p> </p><p>As he counted, he looked at the snapped neck of the carcass. Did Guy do that himself...? Just mount the animal like a damn horse and twist? And how the hell did he gut the animal so quickly...??</p><p> </p><p>He sped up the pushups, trying to get it done quicker, and show Guy that he could somehow be proud of his student - even though he barely brought back anything in comparison.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do better next time, Sensei!! I promise!!"</p><p> </p><p>“As will I, Lee! I didn’t get enough fruits for our meal!” Gai replied, hastily joining his student in the obnoxious number of push-ups which they’d be undertaking. He was already a mess of sweat from having wrestled the beast to catch it, yet this was a whole different exercise.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll start treating the food while you two are busy,” Jiraiya said, beginning the process of scaling the fish and setting them over the fire. The moose, meanwhile, was treated by the toads he’d had at his side. They both took knives of bone to begin carving away the skin, masterful in their technique. By the end of it were they cooking the moose’s meat via a technique involving some kind of oil fire, frying it faster than the fire.</p><p> </p><p>The nuts and fruit, meanwhile, were respectively roasted, ground, and juiced to add flavor to all Gai and Lee would be working on for consumption. Jiraiya’s comment about the orphanage certainly warranted consideration given the size of their haul.</p><p> </p><p>Lee was in his seven hundred and eighty-ninth pushup when he asked the two Senseis. "So, will we be packing some of the food for our journey? And then dropping the rest off at that orphanage? I know the act of charity is a big fertilizer that helps one's spirit grow to its finest!!"</p><p> </p><p>He said, springing upwards at his eight hundredth to clap his hands in the air, before continuing. "O-Oh, Jiraiya Sensei! I placed some herbs I scavenged in my bag over there if you would like to add them to the meat!" The boy called and then turned to Guy. </p><p> </p><p>The teen was nervous. He never really had any true family besides Guy... And now he was nervous he had disappointed him. </p><p> </p><p>But he had to admit... the food smelt wonderful. It swirled up his nose and face in a dance that just made him crave more energy, more exercise... just... Damnit, just more…</p><p> </p><p>“Why thank you, Lee. I’ll get those started too!” Came the Sage’s reply, rising to retrieve the herbs mentioned. Did everything *need* herbs? No. Did herbs improve the flavor? Absolutely! That was what they were best for aside from healing and scents.</p><p> </p><p>His presence no longer close by, he wouldn’t hear what Gai asked whilst exercising. “Is something troubling you, Lee?” The martial arts expert inquired in between descents towards the ground. Lee’s question would be answered by the Sage, not him. His question however held some weight given that they were incredibly close.</p><p> </p><p>Lee was the closest thing to a son Gai could’ve ever asked for, having never sought to be with a woman for that purpose or any other than friendship. Many-a-fine women had been frustrated by his nature yet they were respectful of his decision given the circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>And for the first time, Lee did not answer instantly, but let out a sigh first instead, still staring at the dirt as he continued push-ups.</p><p> </p><p>Guy Sensei was more than just his teacher. He was his father - he had never even known his biological parents, but probably looked more like Guy than his own originals. Guy was his family, and he trusted him with everything.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I just miss Gaara, Sensei... That is all. No big deal, really. We have a mission to complete, and that cannot get in my way of completing the mission."</p><p> </p><p>But he did look away... He wished to be back in Suna, snuggling with Gaara in bed, or teaching Taijitzu to the young students... He missed Gaara's smell, his voice, the way he talked, and word choice... The way his hands would run up his legs in the shower after-</p><p> </p><p>He pushed that thought away and continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the struggles of love. I wish I could give you a great speech about how The Springtime of Youth is the solution, but I don’t think even that could stop you from missing him.” Even as he spoke and sweat ran down his nose in a desperate attempt to be free with the grass below, the bowl cut man was breathing efficiently after years of practice. “If I could give you any form of advice, I think that the best thing to do is to-“</p><p> </p><p>“Keep the missions short,” Jiraiya interjected sympathetically. As much as he encouraged Lee to pursue the fairer sex, he did it jokingly, no ill will intended. Being distant from his wife in Nadeshiko made his heartache uncontrollably, however, he still was determined. “Make it back home as fast as you can. Make every moment you spend with them the best because you might not have tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Applying the herbs to the meat for his companions, he smiled to himself. While he’d not expected himself to be receiving an escort to Taki, he no less appreciated Tsunade’s gesture. Hiruzen was comatose and he loved his life back with his family, so he rarely wanted to spend too much time in his old home. Tsunade was really the last thread that kept him to this place where he’d lost so much, and her wanting to see him safe was sweet.</p><p> </p><p>He did a plank to not finish his pushups but tearfully looked to Guy. "Sensei...? M-May I just... stop early this time only so I can...?" </p><p> </p><p>He looked in the opposite direction. He just wanted to cry alone - a rare thing to do - but it was all he really wanted to do...</p><p> </p><p>The taijutsu user missed his boyfriend greatly, and now, just talking about making the mission short made his heart just shatter.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I am sorry, I will double my training and aerobics tomorrow morning, I just..." A sigh. "M-Maybe I just need to go for a walk...? Or talk about it...? Or... I don't know..."</p><p> </p><p>He watched as the meat cooked. It smelt so good, but he didn't want to ruin the dinner for the others... Maybe he just needed some time?</p><p> </p><p>Halting his own push-ups, Gai came to his feet. “Take as long as you need, Lee. There’s no shame in needing to rest your body and tend to your heart.” His sensei informed him calmly, compassionately.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing else in his heart but love for the young man he’d have proudly called his own had he been Rock’s father. “No rush, either. Do whatever feels best.” Jiraiya added. Despite their respective eccentricities, these were two men with great camaraderie in their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>Distance from one’s loved ones was hard enough for anybody yet from <b>the one</b> , no one deserved such a sense of depression. A romantic partner was to be cherished in their line of work so it only made sense that Rock was so passionately distraught about the situation regarding his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>But Lee did not leave. At all. Instead, he just rushed forwards into the grasp of his teacher, tears flowing from his eyes, twinkling in the air in front of the waterfall, like gems in the breeze.</p><p> </p><p>His hair flew backward, and into Guy's chest, he wailed in agonizing grief and pain...</p><p> </p><p>"Papa...!" He screamed.</p><p> </p><p>While the scream certainly left his ears ringing, Gai nonetheless returned the hug. It was a shame he couldn't have taken Rock as his years ago yet their moments of closeness were more than enough for the childless man. An arm around Lee's head to hold him close, spandex letting tears run down his chest similar to the frog-like shinobi in a race around Konoha, Maito used the other to hold Lee's body close to his own and rested his head on the lad's crown.</p><p> </p><p>The silence was how Jiraiya reacted to this, his eyes rather wide and the toads also silent although thanks to the sage's covering of their faces to keep them as such. This degree of vulnerability wasn't to be ruined for anyone, especially not someone so pure!</p><p> </p><p>He slowly stopped, wails turning to crying, crying turning into sniffs, and the sniffs turning to small huffs... And then he fell backward into the ground, a bit more relaxed... All that crying made him... Actually pretty hungry. </p><p> </p><p>He wiped his eyes, smiling a bit. ...he just had to work a bit harder... He was a master of hard work, remember...</p><p> </p><p>He'd remember to ask Guy another time about adoption, but for now, he stood up and was ready to eat - blissfully unaware of the eyes watching them in the trees.</p><p> </p><p>Offering Lee a piece of fish, Jiraiya said little. As much as he wanted to make the hard worker his successor, he wouldn’t push. Right now was time for a young man to be a young man with simple dramas.</p><p> </p><p>A long-distance relationship was hard on everyone involved, participants, and onlookers. That was blatantly obvious right now but it would only grow worse with time if things weren’t figured out. Such an outburst was vicious and deserved recognition for what it was. A small talk with Tsunade was liable to occur down the line.</p><p> </p><p>For the moment, it was time to enjoy the tranquility as wild animals nervously observed the campsite.</p><p> </p><p>Lee looked upwards after finishing the second piece of fish and looked to Jiraiya.</p><p> </p><p>"Jiraiya Sensei? What was it like the first time you were in love? How did you know it was... The one?" He asked, curious.</p><p> </p><p>Buckle up, there's gonna be waterworks with both of these guys...</p><p> </p><p>But it was a question - a question a young man needed to hear from SOMEONE. After all, he got all of his information from either Guy or textbooks. He only learned what puberty was, and all that dragged in, through a pamphlet at school. </p><p> </p><p>Lee most likely had time to be a full young man, as he spent a large chunk of his life training or going on missions. Jiraiya Sensei probably had seen it all…</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that question made Jiraiya smile to himself as he looked into the fire, eyes closing before he answered. “It’s...not easy to explain. It’s a lot of feelings at once. As soon as I saw her, I knew she was special. When I met Tsunade, it wasn’t like that. If no one told me who she was, I’d probably have just liked her for her pretty face and been even more disrespectful as a kid. With Mitsurin, I didn’t doubt that she was special...When we started talking, I started to fall for her. Everything around me looked a little crisper, I could hear clearer, smell better, and taste finer! When I didn’t see her, everything slowed down-my senses and the world. It was like I’d been living a lie my whole life and she was the only thing that was true...”</p><p> </p><p>The Sage’s words had brought tears of admiration to Gai’s eyes, hopeless in his appreciation for the passion others felt in their lives. Hearing that someone was so in touch with themselves as to explain what true love was, couldn’t be denied in the way it stirred Gai’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>Then it was Lee's turn... </p><p> </p><p>"... It took me a while when I found out I was homosexual... But when I did... And I came to terms with it, I realized Gaara was the one for me - after he apologized about my arm and leg..."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled as he stared at the flames. "His eyes... He says there's nothing in them... But to me... There's fire in it, there's bravery and fighting... Determination... I'm in love with that fire..."</p><p> </p><p>Another smile. "Guy Sensei taught me to love someone who understood me... Who would protect me... Who..." He had to wipe his face. "Who I would know instantly in a deep sea of eyes."</p><p> </p><p>There was silence. "Guy called it 'being the luckiest' one time... About knowing the one you had made you the luckiest person in the world. About how... You would lay down your life for each other or with each other..."</p><p> </p><p>"... All I can think of was 'Where was I before the day I saw his face?' and..." He wiped his tears away. "... I don't even know anymore... How does one explain love to Guy Sensei? Kakashi Sensei? How does one describe a feeling like this?"</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called being smitten,” Jiraiya answered, ignoring the fact that Kakashi had been mentioned. He nodded to himself as the smile on his face was illuminated by the dancing fire. “When you’re the luckiest, everything’s better with your love. Nothing’s better than being with them and it’s hard to imagine being without them, even before having met.” </p><p> </p><p>“When was it I’d said that? It feels like it was only yesterday but it couldn’t have been, seeing as we were swimming almost the entire time.” Gai mused to himself, quiet yet still focused on the stars far above. Even if he couldn’t see all of them, he knew they were there. Science had taught much to him in his youth and his youth was still ongoing in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“That does bring up a couple of questions...” Jiraiya began, once more, about broaching the subject. He wouldn’t push but he did require a definitive answer. The last couple of times had been rather ambiguous due to circumstances interfering-Lee and Gai engaging in a race without warning, for instance. “Have you considered my offer to become the next Toad Sage?” </p><p> </p><p>If he got a negative, he’d offer information on the training yet none of the true secrets to it. This would ensure that Lee’s future training had further improvements to his well-being. If the affirmative was given, he’d take the spandex-clad young man under his wing proper and show him all the secrets to being a sage.</p><p> </p><p>Lee sighed at the thought, laying backward, staring up towards the stars. You could see the whole galaxy this whole night, the stars upwards almost like snow above in the dark blue...</p><p> </p><p>"I appreciate the offer, Jiraiya Sensei, however, I think I would rather focus more on my physical training and core with Guy Sensei, rather than a Sage. I feel like this is my road and my path..."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and gave a thumbs up to the sky. "Like this is my destiny. Like this is my way of ninja that those stars have given me!"</p><p> </p><p>A red hot sting pierced through his hand, and he yelled, sitting upwards. A kunai knife had split through his hand, a 'thunk' as it landed into the bark of a nearby tree. Lee stared at his left hand, the flesh that held his pointed and middle fingers together split, forming a nasty "V" in the middle of his palm while blood gushed. </p><p> </p><p>There was movement in the branches above, and Lee took a panicked breath, silent, staring at his shredded hand. "G... Gu... Guy Sensei....."</p><p> </p><p>Quickly rising to their feet, Jiraiya rushed to Lee’s aid, gesturing for Gai to take out the assailant. “It’s okay, kid!” The grey-haired man whispered as began to press the ‘v’ into a singular line as his toad companions came to aid. “What do you have for this?” He asked the toads.</p><p> </p><p>“We can heal him, but I need to fuse with him.” Came the male answer, quickly placing himself to Lee’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“But-“ Jiraiya argued before a spear was run through his side, making him grunt and grip its shaft to look the masked assailant in the face. Drooling like a venomous hound, the Sannin released a loud croak before he spoke. “You just signed your death warrant!”</p><p> </p><p>Like that and with the female practically glued to his shoulder, Jiraiya flung Lee into some bushes while the male clung on. Sounds of battle came through the air, trees falling like the headless victims of an executioner’s line as Gai tore through them in an effort to take down his protégé’s attacker.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay with me, boy. Don’t sleep, not here!” The toad whispered, forcibly gluing himself into Lee’s body. What followed was a surreal sensation as the toad held his hand and seemingly *welded* the flesh back together with a strange, foreign energy flooding Lee’s system.</p><p> </p><p>Everything else faded away. All Lee was able to feel was that the world was alive. That *he* was alive! And from his lungs, if he spoke, would be the cry belonging to an amphibian choir that didn’t belong in his organs. What was going on?! His heart was beating slowly yet adrenaline was pumping through his vein. His eyes *hurt* as they were forcibly transformed into those of an animal, flooding his vision with colors too bright for any human to properly comprehend.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like his skin was boiling off yet in a way most pleasant and agonizing! Why was this happening?  What was going on?! Why was he drooling hot liquid?! Why wasn’t it...unpleasant?! Why was the ground so soft? How did he get where he was? Was he alive? When did he come to be?</p><p> </p><p>The psychedelic colors continued to flood his senses as Fukasaku spoke in his ear. “<b>Breathe</b>! I know it’s hard, but you have to breathe!”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes darted around the place wildly. He wanted to look for something, anything, to take even the slightest bit off to provide some relief. He wished one of the senseis was here... Mostly Guy. Le was out in the open, something was happening... Where the hell did these guys come from?!</p><p> </p><p>He looked to his left hand as the blood was seeping into his bindings. It was being welded together, and he saw his veins slightly bulging more than usual. The hell was happening...?</p><p> </p><p>Rock Lee started to panic. "J-Jiraiya Sensei...? Guy Sensei!!" He called, and started to his feet when he felt his hair brush to the side. </p><p> </p><p>A kunai had whisked through the air, and pinned the left side of his bowl cut to the tree, the cut that was now on the top of his cheek open... waiting openly for a few seconds until the blood came out, and he sat, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>He felt another pain in his top shoulder and howled in absolute agony as the arrow tore through flesh and bone, pinning the right shoulder of his straight to the bark. </p><p> </p><p>"G-GUY SENS-" A figure appeared before him, and slammed the back of a kunai directly into his forehead, and Rock Lee was out like the stone he was named after. Out like a rock.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Lee came to again, he was laying in a hospital bed. Unlike the last time, it didn’t seem he’d been healed but instead maimed! His scars were reopened and new scars littered his body. Knucklebones exposed to the air like marshmallows poking out of strawberry shortcakes that weren’t finished. His chest was lacerated quite terribly, body strapped down to the hospital bed to prevent struggle as Sakura and Shizune personally tended to his wounds with green chakra surrounding their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Fukasaku demanded of the girls, amphibian eyes narrowed to resemble discs of disgruntlement while Shima leaned into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear, they’re working as fast as they can.” Shima told him, purple skin looking drier than it should’ve been given the fact that toads needed to remain moisturized at least somewhat. Seemingly did she resolve this issue by spraying water into her mouth from a soft, plastic water bottle that had the label of ‘frog juice’ on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he’s dead, it’s on us!” Retorted the male toad, his bald head sporting what looked like rubber hairs from a squeezing ball-the color orange and cut to look like a wolf tail on his head. Whoever had done that to him was clearly a moron, yet the deed was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee's eyes fluttered open, and although his body was strapped down, he could see his body. Horrible was not even a word in the vocabulary to describe what he looked like... All that was on him was a thin sheet across his groin to give some decency as the two females worked on him,. a ghastly large purple bruise on his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw small tubes with needles in the end strapped everywhere along his arms and hands, temples and neck, and while he couldn't move, there was nothing stopping him from taking in the entire view with a shocked, horrified face, and letting out a horrible, blood-curdling scream of pure fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hospital doors swung open near the waiting room, and there the redhead was. He was storming down the hallway with not only a look of desperation but anger clear across his whitened face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had stormed towards Guy and Jiraiya. "Where is he!?" Gaara screamed, panicked about the near-death of his boyfriend. "What the fuck happened!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara didn't even wait for an answer, as he had already started to cry. Fuck this whole "training" thing Lee was doing. He was taking him home. With him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ginger’s demand was greeted by two incredibly strong shinobi in a state of terrible shape. Gai was wearing casts on both arms while Jiraiya was covered in bandages from his chest to his legs. No amount of verbiage would’ve been able to answer better than the sight of the two in terrible condition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were attacked by rogue Numa warriors...Turns out somebody told them we attacked Mount Myōboku.” Jiraiya explained, scoffing at the last part. “Someone was using their assault as a diversion to look for something. We don’t know what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Gaara. Lee’s stronger than any of us. He’ll pull through this!” Gai said, the screams having been forced to subside thanks to Sakura’s efforts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods,” The medic said in Lee’s hospital room, having healed the majority of the damage with Shizune’s help. “That was intense!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why go for Lee?” Shizune hummed quietly, her words made in reference to the attackers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were trying to take me off of him before I put a stop to that nonsense!” Fukasaku grunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara stood up more straightly. "N-no! I want to see him! He's coming home with me! Where he belongs!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee meanwhile, was using the best of his weakened ability to try and pull the tubes that were connected everywhere in his body. He was panicked, broken... He needed SOMEONE close to him to tell him what was going on, not these doctors who just said, "You'll be okay. You're fine." That was their job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped, hearing the voice behind those doors... Could it be...?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gaara!!!" He screamed, tears flying from his voice, his throat almost ripping raw from the amount of strain put upon it, and he moved violently upon the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L-Lee!!" He called back, and made a dash towards the door, not caring about what any doctors, Guy, Jiraiya, or any shinobis had to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gaunt ginger wandered close to his lover, practically a shell of a human being yet alive by some cruelty of nature-the Ichibi, no doubt. Cheeks sunken in, his eyes looked hollow to all but the spandex-wearing martial artist, but his paleness didn’t look any better than it did before. Hair matted with oils naturally, he looked ready to drop dead but the second he’d see Rock would bring him to rush to the bowl-cut male’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?!” Sakura demanded, having moved to restrain her friend only for sand to stop her in her tracks. Shizune’s situation wasn’t much better given that the sand was still blatantly apparent in its causing troubles for the ravenette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya made his way into the room, ready to help how he could in ensuring the duo wouldn’t cause each other’s death. The toads were also helpful in this respect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-what is this...?" Lee looked on, confused. What was happening? "G-Gaara...? What happened...??"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara looked to Guy for an answer. What should he say? Should the blood-red colored hair explain to the bowl cut what really happened? Or ease his pain? He decided to just stroke his hair, and that was right before Lee ripped out of his restraints. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is this!?" He screamed, clearly in a panic, and he sat up. It was these tubes... all these damn tubes... He ripped the IV out of his right elbow first, and then the one above in his bicep with a scared gasp, blood already leaking from the tubes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't stop. He ripped out the one around his wrist, and with two screams, one Lee, one Gaara, Lee shoved Gaara away in a second, pure, utter, panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee ripped away the one on his neck with a scream, and then stopped dead in his tracks when his hand wound around the two in his left temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yanked, and let out a blood-curling, pain-filled scream that echoed down the halls. The first one in his temple gave way first, followed by the second a millisecond later, and he threw them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood flowed through every hole amongst his flesh, and he looked up to Gaara. "Gaara... what is ha-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence, and his eyes stare forward like he was not of this world anymore. It was like there was a complete, hollow shell... And then it began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee arched his back, knocking his head onto the pillow, and screamed, body convulsing every which way as the seizure started. He shook rapidly amongst the sheets, bloodying them, and then fell to the concrete floor, and started shaking uncontrollably. Hands and arms flailed, legs shook, his back convulsed like he was having a wrestling match with his own body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara had tears streaming down his face as he watched Lee bang his scalp into the ground, his arms smacking against the legs of the bed, kicking down the medical equipment around him before Gaara just turned and buried his head into Guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senselessly frightened by what he was seeing, the Jinchūriki falling to his knees and coming to Lee’s side with horror in his eyes. He’d no idea what to do, nor how to help. This helplessness was something he’d never signed up for. Something he’d never wanted in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No words, only the horror of what he was experiencing. His boyfriend was in the throes of a violent seizure and there was nothing he could do about it. Sand falling away from the ladies, Sakura quickly arrived at Lee’s side to catch his head and prevent further damage to her friend’s already damaged skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood dribbling down his face, Rock was nothing more than a useless piece of spasming flesh. What else could’ve been done but the waiting for things to finish? Nothing. There was nothing else she could’ve done to help, her healing chakra assisting where it could yet be useless in ceasing the seizure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?!” Gaara exclaimed in despair, fearful of further loss. Too many were the same and resented the losses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s having a seizure. All we can do is wait.” Sakura informed him frankly, remorse in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-Oh gods!!" He screamed, tears in his eyes, and buried into Guy's shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee still shook violently in Sakura's arms, grunting, turning to yelling as he bashed the backs of his palms on the floor, rolling over and vomiting his last meal in a color of yellow sludge on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook. Blood and bile coated his face, one last scream, and like a light, he was out, his eyes blaring wide open, bleeding from a burst blood vessel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there was silence from his lips, besides small breaths - no energy left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An arm around Gaara was how Gai returned the distraught contact, his eyes flitting away to avoid the sight of his prized pupil in such a horrid state. No one wanted to see their loved ones in such a disorderly manner, the terror of it bringing nothing but pain to the senses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand bringing Lee’s life down, Sakura carefully lifted him back into the bed he’d awoken in. This state of being was horrid yet it’s all he had at this moment, meaning that patience was what they needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...This had better not be some kind of poison they injected into him...” Was Sakura’s murmur to herself, anger in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Maybe it was something to do with his head. He has a nasty bruise on his forehead..." He stuttered through tears. "Maybe not enough blood or oxygen? Concussion...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee huffed through his breaths, a complete and utter mess. His groin cloth was gone, leaving his genitals exposed. Funny how usually Gaara would kill to see Lee's dick any other time, but not, he felt sorry that he had to be exposed like that...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I want him home..." He growled. "I'm taking him home so I can protect him and look after him. Kankuro. Temari. Me." He said - or rather, sounded like he enforced. He stepped forward-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Jinchūriki’s words were strong yet no one would allow what he demanded. “That’s not how this works, Gaara,” Sakura told him bluntly, her eyes meeting his without any question as to the authority she held.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without his loincloth, Lee was truly naked. This made things worse for everyone else in the room, especially Gai. The man who’d seen his prized pupil succeed in so many places, yet now he was seeing the spandex-enthusiast in a state of true weakness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs to be healed!” Shizune chimed in strongly, her body free from the sand which had trapped her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!!!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara wasn't even thinking at this point. "He is coming home with me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Guy tried to stop him. "Gaara-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get off me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was no anger now... It was sadness. Pure and utter pain as he slipped to the floor in pure grief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My... Not my Lee..." He wept, loud, woeful sobs as he started to roll into the ground. "I...." And then there was no sound from his throat. Just utter silence and tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we move him to Suna or Roran, he won’t survive the trip,” Sakura told the son of the Kazekage, frank with him over the situation. She wasn’t one to lie about the health of a patient, her Hippocratic oath firmer than anyone would’ve expected from the pinkette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young Sakura, is there any way to speed up the healing process?” Gai asked the medic whose skills were beyond comparable to anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee's eyes fluttered open for a second, his head pounding and his vision blurry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... G-Gaara... G-Guy Sensei...?" He seemed dazed and confused. Why was everyone crying...? Why was he naked?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G-Gaara... D-Do not leave me..." He spoke softly. "D-Do not... J-Just... W-wait for me to-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he drifted off to restful sleep as Jiraiya covered him with a blanket to cover his nudeness as Gaara hoisted himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya shed neither tears nor guilt, disgustingly comfortable enough with death and suffering after the war which had shaped him into the jaded man he was. “Do what you can as fast as you can.” He told Sakura and Shizune. “He’s not happy here but he can’t be left in Konoha. He’ll be a target for any of our enemies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-“ Sakura made to argue, her want to keep a friend close was understandable. Still was there the trouble of saving her friend from future problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No buts, Sakura!” Gai told her with a serious look in his eyes. “This isn’t your call. At best, it’s his...at worst, it’s mine...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara looked to Jiraiya. "Do... m-maybe taking him back to my town the right way would be a good idea? I do not think anyone would find him there if we did it carefully... I could bring my best guards and my brother and sister to help stand guard..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee looked upwards to both Guy and his boyfriend. If he moved, he wanted both of them to be there with him. Both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Whatever you and Gaara decide, Sensei... I shall agree with..." He gasped in pain but agreed regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the Kazekage, Gaara. Jinchūriki doesn’t have that kind of authority. Even if you used fear to coerce them, you wouldn’t be getting anywhere.” Gai stated, guilt in his voice. By his eye was he responsible as a member of the community to undo the prejudice, yet he couldn’t do a damned thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An armed escort would only make things worse in case of missing ninja getting interested,” Jiraiya remarked, a scowl on his normally jovial face. A huge reason he was so jaded was society’s treatment of the Jinchūriki and the genin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-Well... What can I do...?" He asked lightly, squeezing Lee's pale, cold hand. It was sweaty... "I cannot just sit here and do nothing while Lee just..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh. What was he to do...? In this situation... He could do nothing. And he hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee sat up, and then placed his feet into the slippers by his bed, and got up. "I-I am getting up. I am alright... I am going to get better, train, and fix this all so we can live better." He confirmed, taking a shaky step forward on the hospital floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he </span>
  <b>thought</b>
  <span> he could walk. But when he shifted his gravity off his ass from the bed, he just collapsed right to the floor in a large crash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lee..." Gaara groaned and helped him up. "You can't get out of bed yet!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura facepalmed with frustration. “Stop waking up, Lee! Just go to sleep, stay asleep, and let yourself heal!” She said all of this with a vein-popping on her forehead over the matter. What made this happen was a serious lack of blood and the extreme pain causing a short-circuiting in his brain, now he wanted to get up and about without recovering!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get him back in bed and keep him there,” Jiraiya told the ginger seriously, unafraid of whatever came next. He had nothing to worry about in all reality, too familiar with what was happening. No one wanted this to be the reality yet it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and hoisted him up. "Lee, listen. I will stay here, but </span>
  <b>no</b>
  <span>. </span>
  <b>Getting</b>
  <span>. </span>
  <b>Out</b>
  <span>. </span>
  <b>Of bed</b>
  <span>. Got it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No buts, I do not want to hear it. You almost DIED. Nw you are going to sit here, and recover while your two Sensei's and I figure out what to do next."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "...Fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. And listen to ANYTHING Sakura says. If I find out you are not sleeping, eating, taking your meds, or anything, you are gonna get "mad Gaara."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulped. "O-Okay..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he turned to Jiraiya. "S-so... what is the plan?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we first figure out a way to solve Lee’s premature-</span>
  <b>FUCK</b>
  <span>!” He was cut off with a punch to the face, his visage receiving the punch from one Sakura Haruno on one side and Shizune Kato on the other. Their fists imbued with chakra, they were able to cause severe amounts of pain through his body like a thousand needles were stuck into him *through his face*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sex jokes!” They said as one, glaring daggers into him while they removed their fists. Physically strong they were, yet their power over chakra allowed for greater amounts of pain for their enemies. Tsunade had taught them incredibly well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Gaara turned around...his face, eyes, <strong>boiling</strong> with rage. Was that man about to make a joke...? About his boyfriend...? Who was <strong>weak</strong> and <strong>helpless</strong> in bed?! In pain?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sand already started to crinkle off his face like confetti, a bastardly evil smile across his lips, eyes thinning out as he turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that...? Huh...? What were you going to say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you about to say a remark about the man I love while he is in pain? Huh?!" He took a step forward. His eyes boiled as his skin cracked, and he stares into Jiraiya with a glare that could kill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya didn’t even blink as he met the Jinchūriki’s gaze. “Son, this is how I deal with tragedy. If you deal with it through tears, that’s fine, but don’t take any offense when I’m compartmentalizing.” She as the sage’s plain-spoken answer to Gaara’s question, his eyes showing no mirth or emotion. It was the same set of eyes Gaara had once carried in his sockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Jiraiya,” Gai began, a hand on the Sage’s shoulder. In his eyes was a silent plea for mercy to be shown. “Please don’t do this. This is a place of healing and any harm here will only bring more problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my call....” Was what he told the martial artist, eyes still glued to Gaara’s. He felt no fear of pain or death. The only thing he had to lose was too far away from this place to be in reach of the Ichibi Jinchūriki. His family was safe from Gaara, but Gaara wasn’t safe from the Sannin in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Power was a factor, not the answer. This was a fact of all things in this world of death and loss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara was... threatened to say the least. But he was not going to be backing down. At all. If someone was going to "deal with it" by pressing jokes? Horrible jokes that Lee would find offensive? There was no way he was standing for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get out." He said, standing in front of Lee. "Get out, and stay the fuck away from me. And Lee. Get out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee was passed out by now, his body and mind finally getting some rest. Deep in his subconscious, he knew Gaara was probably gonna stir up some trouble with his protectiveness over him. He knew his boyfriend and Jiraiya would mix like oil and water...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead backed up, and sat on Lee's bed, almost like a defensive wall. He was most certainly fine with Guy, as he was just like Lee. But this other Sage... There was no way he was going to get </span>
  <b>anywhere</b>
  <span> near Lee…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Very well...” Jiraiya said after wetting his upper lip before he turned away. With his toad companions quickly joining him on his shoulders. “Gai, tell Tsunade I’m heading for Taki and then I’m heading home. No escort necessary....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And like that he was gone to do as he said, leaving Lee to heal and no one to assist in their planning of his arrival in Suna. The only trustable man whose greatest skill was international travel, and he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara growled a bit... and turned to Lee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked so broken... so pitiful. Just lying there naked in a bed with his eyes closed, tubes and needles and gauze everywhere around him. The smile that once held so much sunlight was no gone...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not expecting the large punch from Sakura, however, as he fell to the floor, and Guy looking down on him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Other than the fact you’re an idgit who decided that you have any authority over who stays and who goes in *my* hospital? You just told Jiraiya-the guy who could get Lee to your home fast and safe-to basically go fuck himself!” Sakura said with fire in her eyes over the moronic behavior displayed by the people around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaara, being angry when someone is sick or hurt doesn’t solve anything. In fact, it makes things worse for the sick or hurt person.” Was what Shizune told the ginger, calm yet morose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "Fine... I will get him back... But you didn't stop him from making fun of your patient either." He said, storming out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But they were right. What he did was rude. He was not the authority everywhere he went, and he needed to obey the rules and customs of other places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jiraiya?!" He called. "Jiraiya Sensei...??" He echoed into the hall. "Sir?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if he’d never been there, Jiraiya was nowhere in sight. Gaara had said he wasn’t wanted for this project and seeing as Lee was the only thread he had to worry about-barely that, given that Gai was a fine teacher-he was going to return to his duties before he went where he wanted to go. Without a lead, Gaara’s actions had cost his boyfriend safe travels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His inevitable return was met with Sakura speaking. “I stopped him by punching him. That’s what he looks for- distracting us from the misery by taking punishment. That’s his M.O. for crying out loud!” She said, rubbing her eyelids angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... I see..." He sighed, wishing he could apologize to Jiraiya. He felt like an absolute dick... He, again, spoke without thinking... And now this is what happened...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What should I do then? To make things better? What do I need to do? Leave? Help with something? J-Just tell me what I need to do, please..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down, not feeling right... "What can I do to make things right...?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara wiped his browless head and sighed. "Damnit... is it always this hot in this building...?" Fuck... it was really hot... Really damn hot... He started to sweat, and the breathing hitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vision of the boy from Suna started to blurry, and before he could even reach behind his neck to grab the pinching of the poisoned pin that was shot into his flesh, he collapsed from the chair, right after reaching out and gasping out Lee's name.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Shops of the Hidden Leaf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Courtesy of Shizune, she removed her pin and provided the antidote for the poison in question. Without further ado did she and Sakura set to healing Lee, his consciousness removed from him any time he attempted further trouble. If he was to be able to travel with Gaara would he have to be in optimal condition.</p><p> </p><p>With the poison she’d used, Gaara was able to be incapacitated for a couple of days in order to continue the healing process. In that time were shifts taken. Healing Jutsu was exhausting even for masters of the art form so it was no surprise that several nurses underwent healing Lee with Shizune and Sakura supervising.</p><p> </p><p>It was the third day of the couple’s recovery where no more poison and healing were necessary, leaving the males hungry and to their own devices. Planning to go across the border was allowable now that the spandex-clad maniac wasn’t going to kill himself.</p><p> </p><p>Lee slowly arose from his bed - with the support of his sensei of course. He was upset he couldn't do his training, but was excited to FINALLY be able to do at least a few pushups and situps. </p><p> </p><p>Putting on some slippers, he started with some light aerobics with Guy, with Sakura nearby to watch and see what was considered "too much".</p><p> </p><p>Gaara sighed and looked up to the pink-haired girl. "Sakura... I... I'm sorry I did not listen... I was just worried, and... that made me irritated and irrationally thinking... I hope you will forgive me, that was no way to behave in your domain." He admitted.</p><p> </p><p>However, he was still thinking about who followed him? Who put that pin in him? What was going on?</p><p> </p><p>Lee however was smiling and laughing with Guy as he started jumping jacks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let it slide for now. Don’t let it happen again.” She said with a groan, not even looking him in the eye. Too busy making sure Lee didn’t kill himself, she rubbed her eyelids with thumb and finger to calm her nerves. For her, idiocy was all too common. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto didn’t like hospitals because of the trauma he’d endured when the Kyūbi attacked over a decade back, but he still handled it well *enough* to move forward with recovery. Kakashi was similar although he was less aggressive in his distaste for being a patient, his issue being that it brought unpleasant memories and reminded him that he couldn’t help everyone. Gai didn’t like staying inactive because it meant that improvement had come to a halt, however, he’d long since learned to indulge in meditation so nurses could further their duties.</p><p> </p><p>No one liked being a patient or being close to a patient. Still, Gaara’s behavior was moronic and intolerable.</p><p> </p><p>He wished Sakura liked him... He knew he made a mistake but still...</p><p> </p><p>"Sakura... I am sorry..." He said and sat up. "I... I think I am ready to leave now if it is alright with you?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lee meanwhile moved to chin-ups - a few, so he would not tear muscles, and smiled at Gaara...</p><p> </p><p>Gaara let out a happy smile. "Sakura... Am I even good for Lee...?" He asked honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I don’t think so. A recovering psychopath who can’t sleep, with a guy with no chill when it comes to working out? That just sounds messy, but that’s not up to me.” She said, still far from happy with him. Her distaste with him came from the damages he’d done to her home three years ago. Yes, he’d reformed but that wasn’t something she was just going to *let go of*.</p><p> </p><p>Next to no one knew who’d done all of that damage years ago, but she did and she didn’t like him one bit for it. Had Naruto not intervened, charged in with Kyūbi chakra and all, the village would’ve been nothing but rubble...and that was why she didn’t like him.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s free to go, but if he turns up dead...” Those green eyes settled on Gaara’s gaze with pure rage burning behind barely able restraint. “You’re going at the top of my shitlist!”</p><p> </p><p>"Sakura..." He said quietly. "I would never. EVER. Hurt Lee, with any part of me. I would sacrifice my own being before I bring any harm to Lee." He promised.</p><p> </p><p>"Gaara!!" Lee called and waved over. "Baby come here!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Gaara looked to Sakura. "I guess I will just have to prove it to you."</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes at his commentary, unmoved by his heartfelt statement. Having seen what he was like at his worst, she didn't believe that he was at all honest with his intentions. A leopard couldn't change its spots and history was never lost, merely misplaced. One day, others would realize how untrustable Gaara was and she'd sleep a little easier when that was the case.</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime, Shizune and Gai were discussing routes of traversal that would best suit the needs of the couple who sought sanctuary in the desert cities. Whether these routes were as good as they thought remained to be seen but they had to give their best.</p><p> </p><p>Lee was maybe a little airheaded, maybe could not take a hint. But he was not an idiot by any means.</p><p> </p><p>As he left Guy to talk to Shizune, he limped his slippered feet over to Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>"Sakura-chan... We need to talk," he said, leaning into the bed she was near.</p><p> </p><p>"... I heard what you said to Gaara. I know what you really feel about him. I know you do not trust him, or like him, and hold grudges about the past. ... I am asking you as a friend to stop and forgive him. He has changed, Sakura, and..."</p><p> </p><p>He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "That man is my boyfriend. My lover. Maybe someday he will be my husband. I have chosen to be with him, and I have forgiven him, and placed my trust in him, as he has to me."</p><p> </p><p>... He saw the doubt in her eyes. "He has changed." He said. "He is not unstable. He is not one of your mental patients. He is a human being with feelings, and we are in love. If you cannot accept that... I do not want to be friends anymore."</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. "If you hold a grudge... And hate him forever even though I have asked you not to... I cannot be around you."</p><p> </p><p>"Lee, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to put my faith into a loose cannon. Love him, treasure him-I can't stop you from doing these things, but <strong>don't</strong> put your back to him..." Sakura told him frankly, a frown on her face that this line was being drawn in the sand. Lee was a good friend and she didn't care he was gay. She *did* care that he was dating a former mass murderer with a predilection towards bloody violence in an over-the-top fashion. That was what bothered her about her friend dating Suna's number-one ginger. "I'm sorry that you don't agree with me, but I'll always have a place for you if… <b>when</b> things go badly."</p><p> </p><p>Her peace spoken, there wasn't much else for her to do but to leave the room and get back to the rest of her duties. Terrorists weren't people she trusted. Even if Sasuke were to return to Konoha, his killing of their fellow Leaf-nin and his acts of barbarism weren't something she'd be able to overlook. This wasn't zealous deference to her government and her village but was sensibility at its root.</p><p> </p><p>Even if someone had changed their ways, they had to prove that every day for every act of harm they'd once partaken in. Gaara had been killing since he was six if not earlier were one to count his mother on that kill count. He was now a teenager and had only been killing on missions since Naruto knocked him back awake when they were twelve. Six years of barbarism and three where he'd been fighting with the urges to let the blood spill...A total of nine years where life was lost needlessly.</p><p> </p><p>From where she stood, no amount of time could undo the illwill she felt for the redhead.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I cannot accept that. No 'when' things going badly. He had a demon inside him, Sakura. Things have changed. He has proven himself to be great, respected, and loved without fear in Suna! Why cannot you accept that? Why do you hold his past against him when he had no control over it!?"</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he walked away. "I can handle myself you know. He is not going to just go around and stab me in the back!" He screamed, and with that... he just up and stormed away in a huff of rage and sadness. </p><p> </p><p>Why was only himself the only one to see who Gaara truly was...? Everyone who was a ninja had murdered enemies. Hell, even Lee had... Sakura never held that against him...</p><p> </p><p>And for the first time in a while, Lee slid downwards against the wall, and in a sense of lonesome.... he wept into his bandaged fists.</p><p> </p><p>His yelling and storming off got Shizune’s attention before Gai halted her efforts and Gaara wasn’t given the chance to leave either. “Let him be. He has a lot on his mind. When he’s ready, he’ll come back....”</p><p> </p><p>While Lee had every right to what he felt and how he went about putting it into effect, the bowl-cut lad was left to his own devices. No one to contest his feelings or his perception. He was alone to these things, something which many would’ve died to have yet...it only brought greater misery.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to tell time without a watch or a clock, it wasn’t long before the sound of custom-made toe-shoes touching the ground reached his ears. They were walking along before they stopped, turned, and came to his side as Tenten slid down the wall to sit beside him. “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>He took a breath - a shaky breath, and continued, trying to wipe the moisture from his face. "I-I am just frustrated, Tenten..." He admitted, leaning into the woman he considered his sister at this point. </p><p> </p><p>He rubbed the healing holes in his body that once held tubes, picking at bloody, bandaged arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Just... Sakura... She does not trust Gaara... She is very rude to him and does not treat him with respect even if he is the... Love of my life..." </p><p> </p><p>He admitted. "I-I know he tried to harm me in the past... B-But he has changed his ways, but Sakura still holds his mistakes and past against him... She said she... 'expects' him to 'fuck me over'..."</p><p> </p><p>Brow furrowed and her lips curled downward, Tenten hummed to herself for she was now contemplating her words. “...Sakura’s an idiot when it comes to these things, Lee. We both know she doesn’t have the best judgment when it comes to people-just look at her genin days.” Tenten replied, an arm around her friend’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>When it came to these sorts of things, she wasn’t too bad at pep talks. The real issue was solving the issue itself. Sakura was a stubborn woman and convincing her to change her perspective when it came to something this specific. No one was innocent in this career of theirs but some were especially damned and even Gaara knew he was damned to a particularly painful afterlife for his childhood behavior.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and looked to his palm. The palm that had that nasty fresh scar from the kunai when they were attacked in the forest...</p><p> </p><p>"My body will be fighting again once it recovers." He started, trying to be brave. He could already start training! "However... I do not know what is going to be happening in the future... Gaara wants to take me back to Suna, but apparently, it is going to be a rough journey... And there are still those people coming for us..."</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s a good thing I finished those commissions you ordered, isn’t it?” She said with a rueful look on her smile, offering her teammate a pair of fine nunchaku and a fine, fresh set of kunai. “It’s not much but it’s what I got right now. I’m still working on getting them to look as cool as others...Do you still want them?”</p><p> </p><p>Extending the offered objects of self-defense, Tenten wore an uncertain smile. She was having to say goodbye to a beloved friend as well as distance herself from another. This wasn’t going to be easy on her.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes brought a sparkle that was not seen since before the attack that brought them here.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow..." He gleamed, staring at them like the weapons were better than life itself. Masterful work that only Tenten on the leaf could produce. </p><p> </p><p>He reached out and delicately took a single kunai. It was solid, did not bend, and could easily strip through flesh and bone like paper.</p><p> </p><p>Then he looked at the nunchaku and gasped, reaching a shaky hand out. "A-Are those... Your famous ones...? The ones that... Fold into a steel pole...?"</p><p> </p><p>“A sansetsukon, yes!” She smiled proudly, offering him the object in question before placing his shaking hand atop the weapon which she’d poured into. “It’s not flashy or anything, but this is going to see you through loads of fights.”</p><p> </p><p>Under his wrapped extremity was he created by the kanabo-like texture of studded steel and finely formed wood. It was a mix of both worlds. Drilling through metal was possible yet far from cheap so she went with the best middle ground she could acquire.</p><p> </p><p>"It... It is beautiful..." He gasped, this time tears came from happiness... Thankfulness... "Your weapons are the best in all of the land, in my opinion..." He admitted, thankfully taking them and standing up shakily, leaning back onto the wall, only to be caught by Gaara. </p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry to interrupt." He apologized. "... Tenten, do you think you would be able to make me a weapon or two for when I escort Lee back? I will pay whatever price."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you in need of?" Tenten inquired of the Jinchuriki, an eyebrow raised curiously. For her, this was just another way to earn a bit of extra coin yet she needed to know what all was required. "Can't you use your sand like a weapon, anyways?"</p><p> </p><p>The question was a fair one given that Gaara never used any kind of ninja tool in order to defend or harm. An answer wasn't unprecedented since he was asking her to make him some form of offensive armament</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that is true, but Lee and his father have taught me that growing in ways of different weapons can be great, and I cannot rely on sand alone if something goes wrong." He stated.</p><p> </p><p>"I do not know the name, but I was wondering if I could have two of those knives with the curved ends. I believe it was called a... karambit...?" </p><p> </p><p>He thought about it, and yes, that did sound right...</p><p> </p><p>"That and something small but would be good for a ranged attack. I can pay you in full right now." He smiled respectfully. </p><p> </p><p>"Lee always gloats about how you are the best around, so I trust you have the best products."</p><p> </p><p>"I can give you some karambits I made already, or make a fresh pair for you." She offered a hand on her hip with the other on her chin. Her eyes had tilted to the side opposite how her head went to meet the ceiling as she pondered what Gaara's second request had been.</p><p> </p><p>Small and good for ranged combat? Shuriken and kunai suited that description, yet so did senbon and hand crossbows. A short bow was also 'small' in comparison to its cousins of the bow family.</p><p> </p><p>"And what are you looking for in a ranged weapon? I've got a few different things that could work for you." Tenten informed him of that with the hope of some specifications to be provided.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe some new ones would be good! And as for ranged... Is there anything in the short bow family that would suit my needs? I also heard that you make fancy arrows to use Chakra for either things like explosions or electrical things... May I see when you leave the hospital?" He asked </p><p> </p><p>He really was trying to leave a good impression on Tenten, wanting to become friends... He smiled as he patted Lee's black hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I can always tell you how I take enemies down if that helps at all."</p><p> </p><p>“That would actually help a lot. When you get a chance, visit my shop and I’ll show you what I have for archery equipment.” She replied, scribbling some things down in a small notepad before pocketing it for later. A new commission with guaranteed pay was helpful for certain.</p><p> </p><p>Even if she barely knew Gaara and had had her reservations about him three years ago, she did find him to be pleasant enough. No issues with him though she did feel disconcerted by his attempts to be friendly, able to tell he was out of his element. At least he was doing his best to help himself.</p><p> </p><p>Lee was training outside a couple of days later while Gaara stepped into the shop... And shit was there a lot of weapons...</p><p> </p><p>He met up with Tenten and was describing how he killed. "So, without my sand, I usually go for neck-breaking or using some sort of sharp object to slice the stomach or neck open. If I do any sort of ranged attacks, I aim for the head, heart, lunch, kneecaps, stomach, and yes, even the groin." He noted, bringing out a notebook he wrote in previously to help Tenten. </p><p> </p><p>"I think the curved knives would be good for the slashing as I was describing, but I am unsure about bows and arrows types."</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re looking to puncture,” Tenten began, grabbing an arrow to demonstrate. It was sharp, pointed, and sleek. No harsh edges to it that would cause up rupturing or grievous wounds. She was showing a simple yet effective arrow for clean kills.</p><p> </p><p>The karambits were already finished given that it took a day to finish a sword and two simple karambits were ‘easier’ given the fact that they took far less time than a full sword. At least would she be able to enjoy the act of displaying her skills in craftsmanship.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, those yes, please. And... I love that polished wooden short bow over there." He smiled and pointed.</p><p> </p><p>But his fingers glazed the karambits. They were like works of art. Absolutely stunning, and he could already tell they would be good for slicing through flesh like it was butter. Hot butter...</p><p> </p><p>"Tenten... These are beautiful..." He gasped, stroking a blade. It was so sharp, it left a line of blood on his finger.</p><p> </p><p>A true master made these.</p><p> </p><p>"... We have nothing like this in Suna..."</p><p> </p><p>"Tenten," Gaara added. "... I would like it if you would come with us to Suna... And make a shop there. We lack all expertise with weapons, and if our village got attacked, we would defend better from somebody as skilled as you..."</p><p> </p><p>He said and thought for a second. "My brother, Kankuro. He has an amazing talent with puppets and poisons. Maybe he could assist you in creating some new weapons...? And you would be closer to Lee..."</p><p> </p><p>Appreciative of his praise, she smiled softly as she took out the bow he’d pointed out. His invitation to Suna, however, caught her by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait...” She began, her eyes wide from shock. “You’re serious?” The idea of leaving her home permanently was outside of her range, honestly. Anywhere she went outside of the village could feel *like* home, but it wouldn’t *be* home for her. This was what she encountered every time she went on longer away missions.</p><p> </p><p>Just imagining herself up and leaving her home was an uncomfortable situation. Sure, she’d be making better business, but was that worth the distance from everything she knew and loved?</p><p> </p><p>Gaara smiled at her. "Obviously, if you do not wish to leave, that is obviously acceptable... But .. maybe our two towns could combine knowledge and make better weapons for both of the other's safety!" He smiled at her nicely and took out his wallet for the money.</p><p> </p><p>“....I’ll need some time to think about that.” She said, handing over the bow with a distant look on her face. So unaware of what all she was doing that she told the price and accepted the cash, all without even realizing anything had happened!</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. "Take all the time you need." He confirmed. Such thoughts could not be made in such short amounts of time. </p><p> </p><p>He took a look at the karambits, holding them out... Beautiful, still had his line of blood on their blades...</p><p> </p><p>"... I think because of you I can protect my love even better... Nothing will stop me. Not even a lack of sand."</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” She said absentmindedly, still contemplating what she’d been offered. “A stronger opponent will come along one day who’ll make you think otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>For one of her age was she wiser than expected. Many assumed she was just a weirdo who liked sharp things yet she was disproving that in this instance.</p><p> </p><p>"... You are right." He said, sheathing one of the knives. "... That is why I am still striving to be better so I can protect him... So I can finally win the trust of your friends."</p><p> </p><p>He sheathed the next. "I understand and accept that most of you hate me, distrust me, and hate that I am dating your friend... But I swear I will make him the happiest man in the world."</p><p> </p><p>He pulled the bows on. "I will protect him..." And then the bow. "Or die trying."</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I don’t hate you. When we first met, you set me on edge, but so did Naruto. As long as Lee’s safe and happy, I don’t mind that he’s dating you. Neji’s pretty much the same about it.” The blacksmith told him offhandedly, still out of it.</p><p> </p><p>The talk of death did pique her senses a bit. Due to her job, she was able to kill rather well. Most people didn’t realize it but she had the highest kill count of her generation. No one else compared in that regard.</p><p> </p><p>Gaara took out the curved blade from his belt, and sat down, shaking in hate, and rage. He started to sweat. </p><p> </p><p>"The person who did this to Lee... I'm going to... I'm gonna dig this into their stomach, and slowly slide it sideways until his entrails spill out... And he will suffer..." He said quietly. </p><p> </p><p>"That prick will never know the kinds of pain that exist out there until he's face to face with me..."</p><p> </p><p>Taking the blade, Tenten's eyes focused back to the current, she helped him cease to risk damaging anything. "Save that rage for the person who got them to attack him in the first place. We all do things others don't like, so you kill the killer quickly and hurt the person who ordered the kill." She instructed with an air of experience about her. "Trust me, you're not the only one who's wanted to see someone dead, but the killer's just a middle man compared to the person who wants the kill done in the first place...."</p><p> </p><p>He looked up to her. She was right...</p><p> </p><p>"I just..." He looked downwards so she couldn't see his sadness. "I just do not understand who would want to hurt him... He did nothing wrong ever... He is the sweetest-"</p><p> </p><p>Lee ran in. "Hi, Tenten!!! I just tested the sansetsukon in training today!!! It totally showed my youthful power!!!!" </p><p> </p><p>He hopped and looked at the scene. "O-Oh! Hi Gaara! How is the weapon hunt?"</p><p> </p><p>Relaxing out of kill-talk, Tenten offered a bright grin. "I'm glad you liked it so much. If something ends up breaking that one, I'll see to making you a better one. Don't want to stifle your youth with the same thing twice!" She told him honestly. Her hand freeing Gaara's on the karambit was how she set about coming to hug her friend with a giggle while rocking them both back and forth. "He asked for a short bow and he bought it. Been meaning to get rid of a few bows, honestly."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really?? That will be great baby!!" He wrapped his arms around him, already he had already looked better than before the attack.</p><p> </p><p>Gaara nodded back. And looked at Tenten "... Where is Guy Sensei? Does he think he and Lee are ready to go to Suna?"</p><p> </p><p>He hoped the answer was a yes... he wanted Lee home. To protect him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm right here!" Gai said from atop a shelf, wearing the biggest grin one could have. His expression was incredibly proud of his accomplishment before he was dodging Tenten's more dangerous thrown objects.</p><p> </p><p>"Get down from there before I end you!!!" She warned him, every kunai landing on his vest and barely puncturing his skin before he got down to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"T-Tenten...!! You could hurt him...!!" Lee gasped, but Gaara smiled. He missed this kind of happiness... This bond. This love...</p><p> </p><p>"He's fine!" She countered, all too familiar with how her sensei functioned. All of his weak spots were avoided and she didn't throw hard enough to kill him, only to frighten him.</p><p> </p><p>Lee smiled. "... Tenten... Thank you for everything you have done for me... I am forever in your debt." He smiled and bowed.</p><p> </p><p>And... Gaara followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think about it too much, Lee. Just try to stay safe and don't cause too much trouble, okay?" She told him with a hopeful look in her eyes, sad that she'd be saying goodbye in the near future.</p><p> </p><p>"... But we will always be friends!" </p><p> </p><p>He flashed the best Good Guy Pose he could, probably the most heartfelt one too... And Gaara placed a hand on his shoulder for support...</p><p> </p><p>And probably soon Guy would be sobbing-</p><p> </p><p>The sensei in question gritted his teeth into a winning smile, a couple of tears in his eyes before he swallowed them back. Now wasn't the time for sobs or sorrow. Now was the time to rejoice for his pupil had recovered!</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, it's about time to eat. Anyone want to give Mukkums a shot?" Tenten offered with a look at the clock, referring to a restaurant she visited from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>Lee hopped up in excitement, leaping into the air. "Yes!! All food is good food!!" He was craving some dinner anyway, and now he was going with his boyfriend and his practical father and sister?!?!</p><p> </p><p>Gaara smiled and nodded. "I am good for dinner," And he set a hand on Lee's head, calming him down for Tenten - as he knew his lover could be a lot...</p><p> </p><p>But then Gaara looked to Guy. "Guy... May we... invite Jiraiya too... I was very rude to him, and I wish to apologize and make things right..."</p><p> </p><p>His smile fading away, Gai offered an apologetic expression. “Jiraiya already left, young Gaara. You and Lee were sedated for the entire time Lee was in the hospital... He’s already back in his village by now.” Spoke the Sensei, earnestly sorry that things had gone the way they did.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that Jiraiya was a sage didn’t mean his choices helped everyone around him. Perhaps it was that Gaara reminded him how much he wanted to go home or perhaps he’d already decided beforehand to leave and this was merely coincidental. Whatever the case, their cause was hurting now.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed wearily and nodded. "I shall perhaps write him a long letter when I return to Suna then... I need to account for my actions..."</p><p> </p><p>Lee, however, was already dashing out the door to the restaurant, screaming his heart out.</p><p> </p><p>No comments were made when Lee booked it for Mukkums. He was hungry and his volume was distracting so Tenten and Gai paid that the most focus. Damn, would they be surprised by the place Tenten occasionally haunted.</p><p> </p><p>Lee burst through the doors before Gaara could catch up, already running for a table. "Baby slow down!" He called, but Lee had already dived into the booth. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on Tenten!!! Hurry up! I am excited to bond with my family!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Gaara sighed and sat down beside him, wishing he would calm the hell down.</p><p> </p><p>When they got seated inside, a waiter arrived with a smile on his face. “Ah, Tenten! So good to see you again. Your usual?” He inquired only to receive a nod. Offering menus to the gentlemen at the table, the waiter smiled. “Please take your time with your decisions, sers!”</p><p> </p><p>As if summoned by mere thought, Tenten’s meal would arrive a while after he left to serve other people. What came for Tenten was a large dish occupied by a cephalopod swimming in a fine-smelling sauce. Along with that was a platter of steamed potatoes provided, this looking to be for the table as a whole.</p><p> </p><p>Lee was staring up and down the menu in awe. He knew nothing about all this food - he did not really want to make himself look like a fool in front of everyone...</p><p> </p><p>But he did choose to order some gyoza and takoyaki for a start and come back later for more. Gaara sipped some green tea and decided to get some simple rice and his favorite tongue dish. </p><p> </p><p>While Lee played with his water glass, watching Tenten eat, he looked to Guy. "What are you getting, Sensei?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like to try this bowl of fish to try. The mackerel inside is said to be wonderful for one's vitality and knowing how often you and I get into dangerous situations, I believe that would be a suitable place to expand my palate!" The spandex enthusiast said with a proud smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Tenten, meanwhile, began to lightly drizzle soy sauce on one or two tentacles, causing them to move in a notably life-like manner which caused the sensei to stare in shock. A laugh from Tenten was how his face was rewarded. "They steam their meat so you can make it look alive without hurting the animal." She explained.</p><p> </p><p>Lee gasped. "Guy Sensei I want one too!!!" He said happily and ordered one himself. "That will be very helpful for me!!!!" </p><p> </p><p>He smiled, excitedly scribbling down the order.</p><p> </p><p>"I agree, Lee. Let's enjoy this most delicious meal when it's ready for us!" Gai said, striking his famous pose while Tenten set about enjoying the taste of cephalopod flesh in a sauce most delectable to the tastebuds.</p><p> </p><p>Lee looked in with interest. "Do you enjoy that one, Tenten? It looks very good...!"</p><p> </p><p>A finger raised while she finished what was in her mouth, she nodded with a smile. "Yeah! It's really freaking good and looks cool, too!"</p><p> </p><p>"... Reminds me of all your weapons!" Gaara added with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"Works amazingly and looks kick ass!"</p><p> </p><p>Lee gasped. "Gaara!!"</p><p> </p><p>A snerk left Tenten, coughing a bit as she almost inhaled what she was eating. "Holy crap, Gaara," She said before ceasing to struggle with air intake. "That's funny to hear!"</p><p> </p><p>He didn't see the humor. "I do not understand... I was speaking the truth? What is so humorous about it?"</p><p> </p><p>He asked, looking to Lee, and then Guy Sensei, confused</p><p> </p><p>"It's just the way you said it that amuses her, young Gaara." Gai clarified as his meal arrived, a bowl with strips of mackerel swimming in a fine soup.</p><p> </p><p>"Careful!" Tenten began, halting his adding of salt or soy sauce to the soup. "That's going to make it splash around."</p><p> </p><p>Lee smiled and looked at his meal too. "I would love to make him splash around!!!" Lee smiled but stopped when Gaara grabbed his hand. "Calm down baby..."</p><p> </p><p>"But Gaara..." He whined "Guy Sensei-"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care." He said straightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me," Tenten continued. "It's only fun when it's takeout. If it's here, there's too much mess." She'd said this before taking a nicely sized piece of tentacle on her fork and proceeded to consume the chewy appendage. Who could blame her for appreciating fine cuisine?</p><p> </p><p>"..." Lee went for his Takoyaki first, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"Tenten...! Have you thought any more about coming to Suna...?"</p><p> </p><p>Gaara looked to her excitedly as well, really wishing she had chosen.</p><p> </p><p>"I have, but I don't really have an answer yet. There's so much going on to think about it, but I'll have an answer by the end of the day." She answered after finishing the flesh in her mouth which tasted so decadent. Her back-and-forth in positive and negatives was intriguing unto itself.</p><p> </p><p>Lee nodded happily and began to eat. Gaara did too.</p><p> </p><p>"Take your time, Tenten. It is an important decision. But we all are thankful you are considering it!" </p><p> </p><p>Gaara smiled and started to eat his tongue that was served.</p><p> </p><p>Everything from this place smelled phenomenal and tasted exquisite, making the lunch they shared to be incredibly pleasing to the senses of taste and smell. Just the sight alone was enough to make one's mouth water in desire.</p><p> </p><p>Lee had already finished his food. Quickly. But it was all over when he grabbed what was Guy's water. </p><p> </p><p>The sensei didn't even notice that his liquid had been grabbed, preoccupied with his meal like Tenten was.</p><p> </p><p>Well, the whole bottle was gone - he thought it was water. He just wanted something to drink...</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sensei...!!" He said, slamming the bottle down. "G-Guy...!!!" </p><p> </p><p>He was clearly passed drunk.</p><p> </p><p>Looking to his student, realization crossed his face as he stared at his prized student. "Oh, dear." Was all Gai could say while Tenten noticeably blanched until she resembled a piece of parchment paper, rightfully afraid of what in the world would come of her teammate's inebriation.</p><p> </p><p>Lee slammed on the table. "Guy Sensei! You and me! Fistfight!!"</p><p> </p><p>Gai put a hand on his shoulder but Lee pushed it off. </p><p> </p><p>"No..." He whined. "Let me... Let me fight-"</p><p> </p><p>"No Lee."</p><p> </p><p>"You're drunk, buddy! A fistfight isn't going to end well for anybody. Besides, Gaara's here!" Tenten said, using the ginger's presence as an excuse to stop the drunkard from going absolutely fist-furious on the surroundings that they occupied.</p><p> </p><p>He whined and sat down. "But Gaara would be impressed by my strength!!!" He said, looking at Tenten like a child would their mother. He probably saw her like that...</p><p> </p><p>Gaara gave a look to her as well, his eyes alone asking if he was always like this drunk? Also if she was going to do anything to Guy for letting Lee take the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“He knows how strong you are. Sit down.” She said while punching Gai in the face so hard the right side was left black and swollen. “Next time you order alcohol around him, *don’t* !!!”</p><p> </p><p>Tenten’s words were serious at that last part, eyes narrowed dangerously as she focused her attention back to her meal.</p><p> </p><p>Lee stuttered but looked up. "So... I-Is it time to go back to Suna with G-Gaara...?" He asked clumsily. "I-I cannot-" He hiccuped. "Cannot wait to start my own taijutsu school..."</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re to start your own taijutsu school, I hope to be there during one of your seminars!” Gai remarked as one platter was placed, seemingly a kind of dessert made from the remains of a chicken.</p><p> </p><p>The desert looked... unappetizing for Lee, to say the least. So much so that he felt his head get hot, and within ten seconds he dashed to the bathroom, throwing up. That mixed with the alcohol... it was not good...</p><p> </p><p>Gaara looked to Tenten. "Should I get him...? Or..."</p><p> </p><p>“Go and give him some support. Alcohol’s not his friend so he’s going to need someone to cheer him up.” Tenten suggested while setting into the desert. Deviled eggs, chocolate basted chicken with fried nuggets inside that could be dipped in cream. It wasn’t healthy but was delicious!</p><p> </p><p>"Alright!" He said with a nod and went to follow him. </p><p> </p><p>About fifteen minutes later, Lee came out. Granted, sweat poured from his face and he looked exhausted, but he also looked almost clearly alright, no hangover left.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hi Tenten...!" He cheered. "What are you doing?" he asked, sitting down, grabbing a deviled egg.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoying some awesome cooking!” Came her honest answer before dipping a nugget into the sauce cup full of stark white cream which smelled of a baker’s freshest supply. The dessert provided to them was unorthodox yet certainly appetizing in smell if nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? It <strong>is</strong> pretty good..."</p><p> </p><p>Gaara's face was wide, confused. He looked to Tenten, shocked. "Wa... W-wasn't he just... Just... Dr... Drunk as... How?"</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't believe it... How the hell...?</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, it’s better not to ask. I stopped asking those sorts of questions when I found out about the Jinchūriki.” She answered while Gai chuckled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“A high metabolism and vomiting tend to purge the system of any intoxicants, in my experience.” Was the Sensei’s remark.</p><p> </p><p>Gaara was... Surprised. To say the least. May it be from Lee's high appetite or a way to come back from being drunk? It was one of them. He hadn't even gotten through half of his food when:</p><p> </p><p>"Guy Sensei!! When can we leave for Suna...??"</p><p> </p><p>“That’s entirely up to how good you two are feeling about leaving. Are you both ready to go?” Gai inquired quizzically, fairly surprised at the way Lee had bounced back to his feet so fast. Even he expected Lee to take a while.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course!" He said, raising a good guy pose. "Quick healing is the quickest way back to training!!"</p><p> </p><p>Gaara rolled his eyes and looked to Tenten. "Will you be joining us?"</p><p> </p><p>Finishing what she was chewing began her response, a finger raised to postpone anything else that could be said. “I’ll give it a shot. Let me grab a few things and I’ll be ready to go.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Grave of the Body and Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lee practically leaped in excitement - forgetting he was still recovering, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara had his men take a majority of their things back to Suna. His, Lee's, and Tenten's, and all they had left were their small packs and themselves to head over to the new home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Lee was still recovering, he was on Guy's back as Gaara had his gourd. That was fine from Guy - more training. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they hopped through the greenery, Gaara looked to Tenten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I have my men working on a shop for you in the main space of town. All your weapons and supplies have been dropped off there," he confirmed, "As well as some Suna exclusive supplies so that you can experiment on new weapons if you would like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice!” She replied, hopping between branches with swiftness quite becoming of Konoha’s number one monger. With a new business, the location was a good chance she’d see a greater business with chances of exploring new interests. Whatever came of this would be interesting, without question. “What should I expect from the village? Anything crazy I should be worried about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fair concern of hers was that things would get weird out of nowhere as she arrived, like a lot of things tended to. If this occurred would she rightfully want to be aware ahead of time. Preparation was the best way to make the most of the things that came out of the woodwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara shook his head. "No. I have had a strict talk with all the village members and guards, and they shall welcome you with open arms and treat you as their own. They were well adapted to Lee." He explained, and the boy who was mentioned looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am quite excited to see Temari and Kankuro again!!! And to eventually open up my school!!!" He smiled brightly. "I shall recommend all my future students the weapons of Tenten!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Safe to say I’m not going to be out of business any time soon.” The blacksmith said with a grin on her face, nimbly making solid contact with the fibrous bark under her sandal-clad feet before lunging across the way to another tree branch which she used to spring off for another one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young Lee, your youthful spirit is as infectious as ever!” Gai began, beaming so strongly as to rival the sun’s rays. “No student from your school will leave there anything less than phenomenal, I’m certain!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too carried away, guys!” Tenten told her teammates. “You might have to wait on founding a school until we get enough to *afford* that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, but Young Tenten, Lee has the Springtime of Youth on his side and none can rival such a potent force!!” Countered her sensei, assured of his adoptive son’s success.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop!" Gaara hissed, and they all screeched to the nearest bark, Lee staring towards Gaara, his cheek pressed against Guy's back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his hand. "Do you hear that?" He whispered sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee opened his ears more, closing his eyes for a second... And before he could say what he recognized, Gaara confirmed it. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a bird, a bug, wind, stream, nothing...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara pulled out his new curbed knife. "We're being watched." He confirmed, eyes scanning the treeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenten had halted even before Gaara spoke, her senses keener than even her sensei’s as she’d been in situations like this more than most of her generation or the previous one. Kill mode activated, she seemed to fade into the environment, each step silent as a mouse’s while tracing the absence of sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where many would follow a sound to find the source of trouble, Tenten wasn’t like them. This required the opposite, tracing the complete lack of sound to its origin where the wind couldn’t interfere with observation and where falling limbs weren’t a threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, she came back, fighting against someone. Garrote in hand did she set to asphyxiating her opponent before receiving a fierce backward headbutt to the nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee watched as blood gushed from Tenten's nose, and he only thought of one thing. Not fear for Tenten. Fear for the opponent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled a bit as Guy hastily set him down. "U-Uh oh... Buckle up, bitch." He warned the man, and then took out a kunai of his own into his fist. Gaara took out his new janbiya for his own self defense, quickly dodging the enemy that crashed down near him like a bullet, but spun delicately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot blood splashed across Gaara's face from the thick slit across the man's neck as he gagged, and Gaara gripped the man's head, slammed it down onto Gaara's own knee, then kicked him to the treeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara’s actions halted the assailant long enough for Gai to intervene, restraining the instigator with immediate consequences. “My friend, your stealth was excellent but your assault subpar. I recommend a better career than attempted battery.” The sensei said while Tenten went about halting the blood loss via her olfactory organ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... </span>
  <b>Crap that hurt</b>
  <span>!” She said to no one in particular while shoving wads of bandage paper up to her nostrils, already displaying redness from them thanks to the profuse bleeding that had been started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do not move!" The last enemy spoke. Gaara's eyes nearly fell out of his head. Nobody had been watching Lee. In his arms was the green-clad teen, his eyes widened in fear, a bladed tip pressed so firmly against his neck it was already dripping blood. The man's arms were stiff and ready to pierce the jugular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee shook on fear, and he would have already disarmed the enemy behind him if it were not for his weakened state. His eyes looked to Tenten, absolutely horrified. Then it went to his Sensei, fear, and sadness dripping from his face... his father right before him...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he looked to Gaara, who had already drawn his bow, an arrow already in place, and aimed at the man. Lee started crying freely now, but store at Gaara. "... I-it is okay... I am okay... i-if it is my time... G-Gaara, live on, o-okay...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enemy raised the knife above Lee's head where the boy's skull was and brought it down in a quick flash and a scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Got them: "play the victim sometimes to work in your favor," he heard Guy say in his voice... The knife WAS brought down, and in the quick free moment, Lee sent his head flying backward, connecting with the man's chin, sending him into the bark of a nearby tree. There was an awful 'thunk' as he hit it, and the man was knocked clean unconscious…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tenten,” Gai began with a sigh as he restrained this other one. “Please do what you’ve learned from Ibiki. As ‘unyouthful’ as it may be of me, this is a duty that I cannot assist in....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A nod was what Tenten gave, setting up a few things as she hung these men by their feet via ropes. She was in kill mode but using some tactics she’d learned from Ibiki when interrogations had to be across enemy lines, and damn if they didn’t work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Consciousness didn’t return to them as she kept their mouths open and looked through their teeth. What she found made her roll her eyes as she grabbed two pairs of pliers and yanked out false teeth, rewarding her with cries of pain from her victims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suicide isn’t an escape from what your commanders are going to do to you.” She said seriously, eyes narrowed dangerously. She honestly hated this part of her job, much preferring that it be finished quickly. Ino was the better torturer than she was but this was the hand she’d been dealt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the men began to bark and cuss at her did she sigh, setting to work. The first thing to be drawn was a pocket knife-sized hand saw as Tenten firmly held one of the men’s noses and began to slowly—oh so slowly—saw it off his face. His screams echoed for miles as she did this dirty work, compromising her preferences for what needed doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His screaming was joined with tears that quickly mixed with what blood dribbled out of the cartilaginous structure that was his olfactory organ. By the time she’d stopped, she was half-done and fighting back the tears of self-loathing. “...Ready to talk??” She asked after subtly wiping tears from her eyes via an exaggerated yawn and rubbing of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee had gone with his Sensei - which was good. He would not want to take part in Gaara's work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man slowly came to, about ten minutes later... His hands were tied to a tree, and his pants - and underwear - were down. His head throbbed and his vision was blurry... But he saw the redheaded boy near him - smiling sadistically...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back." He smiled. "I'm... Sorry to expose you like this. It's not about sex," he said, disinterested. "But, I must admit... You </span>
  <b>are</b>
  <span> built..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out something. That curved blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck are you doing?!" He screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to shave you down here. I mean, I can't have any hair on the incision site, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, when I was back in the leaf, you know, the place you were going after I presume, I was going through the medical library. I </span>
  <b>am</b>
  <span> pretty damn bright. I think I'm smart enough to perform a... Successful castration."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed the curved tip in between the man's foreskin. "Unless you're willing to talk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-No!!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "I guess you're not ready yet..." Gaara turned to look over his shoulder. "Tenten! What should we talk about while we're waiting for this guy to talk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Ah fuck it." The blade sliced through the foreskin easily, and Gaara ripped it off with a spare hand and tossed it aside. "Ready yet?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing an equally negative answer from her own interrogation victim, a frown was on Tenten’s lips. “You’re making this worse for yourself, you know...” She said softly, slivers of metal entering her hands as senbon. With these devices of pain would she begin to enact epidermal penetration all across his being, riddling his skin with piercings that didn’t belong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across his legs were these metal shivs stripes of a silvery hue, while his chest had them in rows which Tenten proceeded to pull at through the skin. She took no pleasure in this activity and that much was clearest when she used her pliers to rip a senbon out of the man’s skin. Flesh tore with great resistance yet the blacksmith’s resolve held as best it could, succeeding in creating a vicious tear in the man’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, tell me what you know and I’ll make this stop.” She said, hoping against hope he’d do as she wanted. This action was barbaric, not to mention heinous, and she wanted no part in it. What came out of his skin was a slurry of skin shreds in a bloody flow down his body. “It’s only going to get worse if you don’t get medical attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara, however, looked like he was enjoying the slow planning, the playful wording for revenge for everything that they did to his love. He would take his time... He took it slow and drawn out, unlike his new friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh. "Oh, you're bored. I'm sorry, we gotta get the show on the road." He says with a shrug as he spreads the man's legs apart, being able to see his junk better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off!" The man replied, anger and fear dripping from his voice like the blood from his dick...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara sighed as he pulled out his own shaving cream from his pack, spreading it around the man's bush. Sick scrapings were heard as the janbiya sliced the hairs. "Look, your conversational skills are REALLY  deteriorating as the day goes on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scrape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, it turns out that castration is like, the <strong>easiest</strong> surgical procedure around, and, thousands of farm boys all across the country guild their own livestock! So I figure... If they can pull it off-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not fucking livestock!!" He screamed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... You keep telling yourself that, stud-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HELP!!!!" The man screamed into the air, birds leaping from their branches, but Gaara was quick to find a water bottle, and pour its contents down the man's throat. He coughed and gagged, noise muffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, that wasn't necessary." He said dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You bitch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No more wiggling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Does your... Mother know you cut off men's balls?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped and store at him. "I... Have never done it before today." He admitted. "Maybe I'll tell her in the afterlife... See what she says."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you and your mom are both whacked?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... I dunno that's that whole... Nature vs nurture question, isn't it? Was I born a... Cute, vindictive little bitch, or... Does society make me that way...? I go back and forth on that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scrape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead smiled. "This could all stop. If you tell us what we want to know... It won't stop here. We got all the time in the world... Two testicles. Ten fingernails, ten toenails, ten fingers, and toes... All those bones and flesh... Two eyes... And all those organs..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes closing in remorse for the briefest moment, brown coals from a wildfire opening in their place as she resumed sawing his nose off. Cartilaginous breaks and fractures sang underneath the missing-nin’s cries, another set of senbon forcibly pulled from his skin to leave endodermis and muscle exposed for bacterial ravens to dive in upon the reveal of a living feast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before his nose fell off, a bloody stream tracing its way into each eye with reputable speed, did Tenten offer a final warning. “Tell me what I want to know or I’m leaving you out here for the birds!” She bit back a surge of revulsion at the sounds leaping off her own tongue to dive inside the man’s ear canal. This wasn’t what she believed in! This wasn’t what she liked to do! Destruction of an enemy meant their body, not their spirit!! She could break bones and kill, but </span>
  <b>torture</b>
  <span>?! Why did she have to learn such a disgustingly useless act?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unpleasant and grotesque as it was, sky burial was honestly her preferred method of disposal. According to the Sword Logic, defeat meant the transfer of power and the right to exist. A body meant little in the grand scheme, meaning its disposal was equally insignificant, so the wilderness was her choice for nature’s reintegration of former life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it turns out Gaara's victim was the one that saved their lives - he was too afraid of the pain, especially when Gaara pressed the tip of his blade onto his scrotum, and started to press.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-Somebody hired us!!!!!!" He yelled in a panic, huffing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara released the press a little. "What was that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-It was a hire...!!!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From who?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuttered in pure fear. "I-I don't know...! We just got the orders from our boss!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... And who is that?" He asked, an evil grin plastered on his face, pressing the blade in a bit deeper...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-We don't know his name!!!" He sobbed. "H-His code name is Blackbone...!!!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the tears of defeat came...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile, and Gaara stood up, leaving the man a sigh of relief, but which soon stopped when he gripped the knife, and slammed it into his thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood squirted out down his thigh, but Gaara forced his head up. "Right here, look at me, or I will slice your damn knee off." All Gaara could think of was Lee... "WHERE?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-South....." He sobbed. "I-I don't know where!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara stood up-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please! <strong>Please</strong>!!!!" He sobbed as the red-haired boy gripped the curved dagger. "Please..." He whispered through tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey. I believe you." Gaara admitted, and the man looked at him with hopeful eyes. "... But it's not gonna save ya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara slammed the blade down into his scalp as the man screamed, but as it punctured brain, his head trembled, his muscles jolted, and there was silence in the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A leaf blew by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~oO0Oo~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the deed done, Tenten went over to a bush and emptied her stomach. Everything she’d eaten before their trip began was gone from between her lips, every bit of how she felt obvious thanks to the vomitus on the ground. Gaara was a cruel being through nurture or lack thereof. Tenten was a kind spirit and as brutal as she was in combat, she didn’t like making people suffer in that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any suffering she caused wasn’t her intention though she knew it was inevitable. Unintentional damage was bound to occur. Intentional cruelty was unnatural for her. Any kind of malice she felt was for weakness in herself, something she embodied by honing herself to a finer edge than anyone before herself. She did this literally and metaphorically, often through the refining of her skills. Now was only the matter of her doing what she needed to in order to survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara got up, wiping the blood from his face, nudging the body to the grass with his foot after slicking the blade out of the victim's scalp. Gaara walked past Tenten, saying "South," as he passed as if he took out some trash. Which, they were in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He approached Lee, who was washing in the nearby waterfall with Guy, and took off his robes, planning on going for a refreshing cleanse of blood, spit, bile, and sweat... Yet he did not even bat an eye as he stood naked with Lee, and kissed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gai, having removed the filth from his skin, caught sight of the couple trapped in a ferocious liplock. That sight alone was enough to inform him his presence was unnecessary. Privacy, while commonly invaded by the man with a bowl-cut, was still respected by him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joining his brown-haired student, the martial arts enthusiast offered her a glass of freshwater from the waterfall itself. Time would be allotted to the couple while they recovered from the surprise attack. An adrenaline rush with such an anticlimax wasn’t incredibly beneficial to the system so a breather was welcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A relaxing sexual encounter happened between the two under the waterfall, a much-needed release of stress and love between their fingertips and mouths under the running of water in the spring until their impending heats were finished, and the towels were grabbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee was the first of the two to appear at their camp and started to change. He joined his sensei and his teammate and practical sister, sitting down, scooping some of the natured soup they made into a wooden bowl, and smiled at the two. He didn't get what was so wrong with Tenten's eyes... She looked like she'd seen a ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many viewed Tenten’s philosophy to be Darwinistic, which it was, yet they missed a portion of it in that it was kind. Where many were cruel for the sake of it, using Darwin’s Theory to excuse it, she instead used it to encourage her kindness. Strength was found in those with the will to survive-those willing to risk it all and gain everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Torture served no purpose in that cycle of gaining power, only hurting said cycle, yet it got results. This mindset she called her own was the Sword Logic, not the Logic of Maiming. If she wanted to strike fear into her enemies, she’d strike swiftly and leave no trace like a shadow. She’d not leave such a mangled mess behind! This whole endeavor felt wrong yet she’d needed to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara, now also changed and next to his boyfriend, could see the distress in Tenten's eyes. He cared for her and could understand her pain. Hell, they were from entirely different dimensions, not even worlds. If Gaara needed something, he was taught that he needed to get it on his own with no help or mercy - maybe that was part of his past...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to ease Tenten's burden a bit, and instead comfort her through someone else's words. One that she respected, and who was wise...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guy Sensei..." He said, staring at the tightened grass... hopefully Guy would get the message for the female... "... Have you ever had to... torture somebody...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve seen to it that I never needed to do such a thing. Anyone I’ve faced in this career, I’ve reformed through my exceptional charisma and my valorous aims.” Said the spandex-clad man in total honesty, not even speaking with exaggeration in his tone. For once, there was total frankness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, this destroyed Gaara’s efforts. Tenten’s mentality was born similar to Gaara’s-loneliness. After the loss of her family in the Kyūbi Attack when she was little, the poor girl had sought out the company of others yet never wanted to be able to lose those she gathered. Legendary status, like Tsunade’s, became her focus as she grew in skill and camaraderie with others. Torture destroyed both of those ventures, the very </span>
  <b>core</b>
  <span> of her existence revolted against what she’d done today. Like it did every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara slightly slammed his foot into the grass, cursing lightly. He cared for Tenten. A lot. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how to show his feelings or talk well - plus, she probably would not want to talk to him right now...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee, however, finally understood it... He leaned over to Guy. "Papa... I think Gaara was asking you to comfort Tenten about... what she had to, umm... do..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....I know...But this isn’t the first time this has happened. It hasn’t gotten any easier.” He told his star pupil with a sigh leaving his lips, eyes falling upon the distantly gazing Tenten. She’d be like this for a few days, doing her best to swallow her shame and guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, when spoken about, she tended to be on top of matters. Today, however, she was as gone as a deadbeat parent. How she’d managed to maintain that bright grin of hers when she came home after such atrocities was a mystery given her disdain for such acts. Hopefully, her Logic would bring sanctuary to her mind from this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara sighed. "I'm such an asshole... I should not have brought her to do this. I should have just done it myself..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy from Suna stood up harshly, took a breath... and then walked away into the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B-Baby..." Lee outreached his hand to him, but he was already walking away. He swore he could hear some silent tears from the boy. Angry tears... And The Hidden Lotus didn't know what to do...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Papa..." He said softly, looking back to Guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with Tenten and I’ll give him some company,” Gai told the Lotus, coming to his feet and venturing after the ginger. Trained in stealth as he was, it wasn’t hard to keep quiet and await Gaara’s readiness to speak. He’d experienced his fair share of hardships in his career yet barbarism never cropped up because of his principles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This meant that, as he patiently awaited Gaara’s attention, Tenten was left with Lee. Considering Neji was on an away mission with Ino, it fell to Lee in order for this matter to be resolved. Sadly, this wasn’t an isolated incident. How many had been butchered by the blacksmith? How many should’ve come back to Ibiki for interrogation?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara sat up in a tree, making small patterns in the air with his sand, like some sort of magic spell... He had sighed and tossed a nearby stone to another branch. He knew Guy was there. "... I am a monster... I should've known I would fuck this up... Tenten's going to think I'm a monster..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sand turned into a spike which he then ragefully sent into the bark of a nearby birch. "<strong>Fuck</strong>!" He screamed, then kicked the bark of his own tree. "Why can't I do anything right!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fucked up whatever relationship he had recently built with Tenten... Maybe everyone WAS right... Maybe he WAS a monster…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you were a monster, Lee wouldn’t have chosen you.” Gai began honestly, the exhaustion in his voice hidden. He’d seen loss and pain and struggled so this was just another day at the office, yet he couldn’t have let that get to him lest he damages his message. “If you’re a monster, Tenten would’ve used her Logic to end you. If you’re a monster, then so is Naruto...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there it was. Three examples counteracting Gaara’s moment of doubt. It wasn’t much and yet it stopped the ginger’s self-loathing so aggressively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re a monster, you wouldn’t doubt yourself like this. If you’re a monster, your siblings wouldn’t care about you.” Gai continued gently. “...We all make mistakes. We all have our stumbles, but it’s not about falling down. It’s about getting back up....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara didn't lookup. Instead, he let his towel fall, his nude body out in the open... There were scars all around his body, but the worst was...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a series of burn marks around his groin area. "My father took a torch to me... here..." He pointed to the area right about his penis. "And... here." There were burns across his hips that spiraled to his lower back, that trailed up into full-on whipping scars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cradled his penis in his right hand, showing something. Jagged skin. "He took a steak knife to my foreskin... here..." He said softly... and then his fingertips lightly stroked up towards his wrists and forearms. "He told me I had to torture myself here... and here..." He pointed to his lower legs, more burn marks, and scrapes, and cuts...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nude fallen angel stares at the grass below the branch, silently crying, but muscles not showing it. "And then today... in front of my boyfriend's best friend... I almost castrated a man... Sensei, I almost castrated a man..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his head, a tear streamed down. "... I am turning into my father, Sensei..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming to the boy’s side, Gai pulled the towel over Gaara’s shoulders. “Take a second and catch your breath...” Said the sensei, kind and gentle. “You’ve seen more than anyone ever should...You’ve felt more than I’d wish upon my worst enemy...But, the one thing I know, is you have a choice. Every morning you wake up, I see that you’re doing everything in your power to be better. You’re welcome in Young Lee’s heart because he sees it every time he sees you because he saw what you were and what you’ve become...Tenten is upset with what *she* had to do. You did what you had to do, as unpleasant as that is, and she regrets having to do that at all. If she could’ve gone back in time, she’d not have done it at all. You did what’s necessary and that’s commendable that you’d shoulder such a burden, but now you must forgive yourself...just as she must...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From there, nothing else was said. Gai was charismatic and often boastful, yet he was kind and meant the best in everything he did. This was no exception, for he hugged the towel-clad ginger as time passed. Awkward as this might’ve been, he worried not for what came of it, instead content to let his actions heal the hurting person before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a... different feeling. This contact. He had only had two types of contact. The violence upon his family and enemies - and himself. The others were from Lee: Friendship, romantic, sexual... But this was different... It was pure care, compassion, teaching, empathy...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to cry. Bitter tears, but also ones of relief. Was this what it was like to have a parent...? To have a father that cared? One he did not have, for sure, but he hoped maybe this would evolve into something further... something like what Lee had...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara could hear The Handsome Devil consoling Tenten, so he relaxed a bit inside... but then he looked up to those large eyes that greatly resembled Lee's... "... Is this what it's like to have a father?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Young Gaara, it is!” Said he whose eyebrows were unquestionably large. “I’ll stay here as long as you need me to.” While his words were kind and his heart was warm, there was such a thing as overwhelming someone. This was, unfortunately, something he didn’t think about often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the other two, Lee’s words weren’t really *comfort* so much as they were a distraction. Coming to terms with one’s actions wasn’t easy when those actions were abhorrent. This was Tenten’s struggle, caught in a whirlpool of shame and guilt that wasn’t so easily disrupted. Distractions from Lee, however, were a good way to upset the flow of madness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know how much people care about you, Young Gaara.” Gai began rather randomly. “My team would walk across the world to see you safe...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I... hope Tenten feels the same about me..." He admitted, shifting a bit to cover his groin with the towel. He knew how Lee felt about him. The sexual relations that happened beneath the falls proved that. And now, he knew about Guy... But Tenten... He could not shake the utter feeling that she saw him as a monster for being able to psychologically and physically torture someone without batting an eye...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...I-I think I am ready to get up..." He admitted. "Can we, uh... not tell Tenten about my scars...? Lee already freaked out, and I do not want him freaking out again..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did say my team, didn’t I? She’s a part of my team, always has. Even if she doesn’t know about your scars, she’ll still care about you. Give her some time to recover.” The martial artist told his surrogate son’s boyfriend, glad to have provided comfort to someone whose life had been utter hell up until this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Gaara’s towel back on and their return to the campfire bringing warmth back to them, the weapons expert was out cold, leaving the first watch between the lads whom she was traveling with. Whichever came first, her slumber wouldn’t be an easy one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee was behind her, braiding her hair - well, trying; Ino had been trying to teach him back at the leaf - while she slept... She had... Been through a lot. But he promised her he would take the full watch tonight so she could get as much sleep as she needed... He silently hoped Gaara was okay out there... Wherever he was...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara sat down next to Lee in the grass, naked, but a blanket now all over his thin body, over his head too like a hood, and he leaned against Lee, looking up towards Guy again...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara looked... Like he was truly happy from within now. That all his problems were solved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that issue solved and the discussion of watch settled by the healing martial artist, Gai went to enjoy some slumber himself. It had been an emotional day for the surrogate father of three-now four-and it was only going to be more emotional when they got to Roran since that was where Gai had to say goodbye to two of his students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenten, meanwhile, would twitch and turn in her sleep. Rarely was she twitchy like this, so the obvious answer came when she began to dig her fingers looking for something. Her brother had seen her sleep with some sort of weapon in her hands before. She was looking for a grounding agent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee was still near her, Gaara now sleeping on his leg, and he patted his head lightly. "Tenten... You are okay..." He spoke softly. "You are just having a dream..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence a bit, and it seemed she was back to sleep... The wind brushed through the leaves of their trees, and Lee looked upwards at the sky, tinted by the horizon a very soft blue...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morning would soon come... They were near the Suna region, which was good. They would send a messenger hawk to the leaf once they made it to the village telling of the information the enemies spilled that night...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee once again patted Tenten's hair, watching her, and then back to Gaara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she’d calmed down, Tenten’s mind wasn’t a safe place. In Roran would she be able to recover easier, its repurposed status not changing it's being a ninja village. She’d be cherished there beyond what Konoha provided, although it sadly meant that their friends would be distant. Daylight’s rays reaching to bring them to their feet, the group's consciousness would experience a changing of the guard for Lee’s waking mind had to recede.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaara, Gai and Tenten would be enough to get them to the City of Roran, Kaze’s fabled Sunagakure no Sato. They’d be safer there than anywhere else given it was a flat landscape. Stealth in a flat area was near impossible when the entire area was patrolled at all times, ensuring no invasion would be an easy one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sand blew through their eyesight as they traipsed the sand.  Gaara, as this was his homeland, brought special attire for them to wear. Scarves and shieldings, cloaks, and other beings to survive the sand that blew through them as they slowly waded through the sand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee shook the scarf he had after Guy Sensei said his byes to them, letting loose the sand, and looked forwards. Gaara stood mostly silent the way unless it was to give directions. The three pressed on until the building and gate stone broke the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are nearly there!" He announced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>... just wait till he got home. He would track down those fuckers who attacked Lee if it was the last thing he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” Tenten said with a groan at how long they’d been walking, yet it was mostly for show. In truth, she didn’t mind traipsing through dunes and desert landscapes. Nor did she particularly mind the head, having made a forgeable to melt steel. Her main issue was the way she kept losing focus and would fall back on her past actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An old cycle that wouldn’t be broken soon, she was still disconsolate given that necessities like this were still in existence. On the plus side, she’d never be short on material for crude glass if she needed to make something a little more unorthodox, and refined sand helped in the process of annealing. Her new life here would be fraught with new opportunities and new struggles yet she’d take them head on over whatever other nonsense was liable to come her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>